Queens Boulevard
by yellowcrown
Summary: Betty Cooper was the mystery girl on the subway, and Jughead Jones just wanted to know her name. AU/OOC-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Oh hello there. Please bear with me as I haven't written fanfiction in nearly five years.**  
 **Reviews are much appreciated :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It wasn't unusual for the subway to be packed in the morning; it was New York City after all. People had to get to work, get to school, or just escape whatever life they were living for a little while. Jughead knew the feeling of escaping for some time now. Nothing in his life had ever been picture perfect; at least he couldn't remember it ever being like that. His father was a drunk and a felon while his mother skipped town with his little sister Jellybean years ago. It was all bullshit and he learned how to cope in his own way of being a loner and the weird kid throughout his entire life. He really didn't care what people thought of them, he had heard it all.

As the subway train pulled up, everyone began crowding the doors. This was always the issue; people on the Queens Boulevard line had no consideration of letting the passengers get off first then proceed to go on it. It was a jumbled mess with people bitching at each other. Jughead squeezed his way into the subway and managed to get a seat. An older woman who he had somewhat become acquaintances with took the free seat next to him. Her name was Dolores.

Dolores had a deep complexion and always wore loud colours. Her hair was dark and curly with streaks of gray running through it. And, most importantly, she was a fantastic baker. She usually gave Jughead her leftover creations on Friday mornings when she saw him and today it was lemon loaf which wasn't his favourite but he'd go ahead and eat it anyway.

The subway halted forward and began to race down the tracks. Jughead's ride was about forty minutes, so in the meantime he either listened to music or wrote some things down in a notebook he had since his laptop would take up too much room.

"There she is." Dolores whispered to Jughead. He looked up from his phone and glanced in the direction Dolores was motioning.

Jughead's eyes fell upon a girl he had seen many, many times before. She sat down with her bag on her lap, taking out a book and opened up to the page she had left off on. Something about her was remarkable and Jughead couldn't put his finger on it. She had her blonde hair up in a high ponytail which seemed to be her trademark look. Today her sweater was a powder blue that was paired with some black leggings and ballet flats. She looked cozy which was appropriate for the fall day they were having in late September.

Dolores voice pulled Jughead away from his thoughts, "Have you figured out her name yet?"

"Not yet." Jughead replied. Although, on her backpack she had some patches sewn on and one was of the letter B, so his good guess was that it started with that letter. His head dipped down when she had glanced up from her book to check what stop they were at.

What he did know about this girl was that she was on a new book every week and she liked to eat cherries for a snack on the ride. She also went to NYU as well, but he always lost her when they were getting off the train.

Typical.

Jughead said goodbye to Dolores as he made his way off the train and just like that, he had lost the blonde girl in the matter of seconds. He tucked his phone into the pocket of his coat and made his way up to ground level. It was a beautiful sunny day in the city with a hint of a crisp wind. Jughead was a fan of this weather since it meant his apartment would no longer be a sweat box and he could wear sweaters for the next seven months, hopefully.

He pulled open the doors of the campus building after his ten minute walk and wandered inside. He had an early class but there were already a ton of people buzzing around the building. All he had to do was make it through a few classes then he could go sit in Washington Park for a few hours before heading home for the rest of the day.

* * *

Betty was still trying to navigate the halls of NYU. She was a transfer student from Harvard and if you knew her, you'd know that it was defying her mother's wish of becoming a top-notch lawyer and pushing yourself above and beyond. It wasn't Betty's calling and finally after so long, she had broken free and started to do something for herself. She knew her parent (mainly her mother Alice) wasn't over the moon with the decision but Betty had managed to somehow sway their opinions, for now at least. Pushing herself into journalism wasn't exactly a surprise either, she had written for the Blue and Gold back in Riverdale and her father did own (a failing) newspaper company too. Writing was in her blood, telling the true side of a story was what she was meant for.

At the same time, Betty was taking Law and Society as a minor to please her mother such, it was a backup plan. _Keep your head high and your social status higher, Elizabeth._ Betty sighed to herself as she looked around at the bustling students. She had finally found her way to her one class and made a mental note to draw and colour code a small map to keep in her notebook. She didn't want to look like a chicken with her head cut off anymore.

Betty went ahead and took her seat. Even though she felt like she was running beyond, she was still the first one in class. Always the overachiever. She placed her notebook on her desk along with two blue pens, a black pen, a red pen and a mechanical pencil. She also had various colours of highlighters, a ruler and eraser on standby. Sometimes you just never knew what you were in for and Betty was a sucker for stationary supplies.

Other students began to file into the room, taking seats. They all seemed to be paired off in friendships, and that was okay with Betty, she knew she was the new girl and it would take some time to make friends here. At Harvard, she had a few friends but she wasn't sure if they would be lifelong ones. She spoke to them every now and them but the friendship was fading. That's how adulthood went.

New York was a new opportunity and Betty was going to make the most of it with a smile on her face and her eyes bright. _No one likes a girl who frowns, Betty._

"Hey there." Betty glanced over her shoulder as she placed her notebook and supplies into her bag. "I've Kevin Keller." He smiled at Betty.

Betty gave a wide smile back. "Hi Kevin. I'm Betty."

"Consider me the welcoming committee. You have survived your first month at NYU, congratulations!"

Betty laughed, a little unsure if she was supposed to be thankful or slightly frightened. She was equally both. "Thank you. It's been an experience so far. But I like it here." She told him, sliding her backpack through her arms.

"Well, Betty, I'm glad you like it so far. I've been studying you, you know, and you seem like my kind of girl."

"Oh?" Betty looked at him with peaked interest as they began to exit the room back out into the hallways.

"Platonically speaking." Kevin said. "I am very much into people that aren't equipped with vaginas. No offence."

Betty couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Oh! I understand, don't worry. Got it."

"Good." Kevin gave her another smile.

Betty instantly hit it off with Kevin. Sometimes her mother's words weren't so bad, she thought. She was wishful and now she seemed to befriend someone. Kevin seemed to be an open book and a bit of chatter box which made Betty feel comfortable when she didn't have much of an input on things. Kevin and Betty wandered on into a coffee shop close by to get some coffees and bagels.

The coffee shop wasn't too busy since it was an off peak hour but there was still a line up. Betty stood with Kevin as she took in her surroundings. It was a cute, quaint shop with the vibe of being a book lover's paradise. Betty eyed up a green chair next to the mock fireplace that she loved to snuggle in with a book. That was now on her to do list. Add a cup of hot chocolate with a million little marshmallows and that sounded like a perfect afternoon for her.

Kevin had approached the counter and ordered himself a latte with a ginger molasses cookie. "What do you want Betty? It's on me."

"Really?" Betty gave a polite grin and looked back to the cashier. "I'll have a medium caramel latte and… one of those ginger molasses cookies too." She said, peering into the display case. They had a nice variety of treats and she was definitely intrigued in the pecan tarts, too.

Kevin paid for their coffee and treats, going to wait over by the side. He began talking about a boy named Nathan in his economics class. "He is literally a perfect specimen. Someone from a Greek mythology… what's that one guy's name? The male version of Aphrodite?"

"Adonis." Betty folded her arms and tipped her head to look at Kevin. "This guy must be the hotter than young Leo DiCaprio."

"Young Leo DiCaprio is ancient history." Kevin took their coffees and treats, handing Betty's hers.

Betty made her way out of the shop with Kevin so he could show her the quick route to her next class. She turned after she held open the door for some students and smacked right into the shoulder of another person. "Oh! I'm so sorry." Betty replied, looking at the boy. He sort of shook his head, adjusting the beanie on his head.

"Don't worry about it." Jughead mumbled. He was used to being a wall inside of a person. Betty nodded, although she did apologize again before going to catch up with Kevin. Jughead looked in her direction recognizing that blonde ponytail immediately. What were the odds of bumping into the blonde girl from the subway? Statistically speaking, at some point it was going to happen since they went to the same school and were on the same campus.

Jughead didn't believe in fate, rather coincidence. What person in New York didn't like coffee anyway?

"Up the stairs and to the right." Kevin motioned for Betty. "Remember not to go through the main doors anymore or it'll take you twice as long."

"Kevin, thank you." Betty's tone was sincere. "I really do need a map, though."

"Your new best friend is your welcoming committee, your coffee date and now your tour guide." Kevin told her. "Trust me, Betty, you'll be fine. I'll you later. Have to make it to class before Nathan so I can stare at his ass."

Betty laughed, shaking her head. "Bye Kevin." She waved, heading on into her class.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everyone has been so kind on here and tumblr, thank you so much!  
Reviews are welcome, come find me on tumblr: yellowcrownn  
:)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

By the time Jughead had gotten off the subway it was nearing dinnertime and his stomach was rumbling. He got out his keys and entered the condo building close by, going on up. Jughead sighed as he leaned back, pulling off his beanie; some of his dark hair had fallen to his forehead and over his eyes a bit. It had been a long day.

When the elevator stopped he walked out and down the well-lit hallway and unlocked the door, going on into the apartment.

"Jughead?"

"Yeah, Arch." Jughead called back. He removed his jacket and shoes before making his way through to the kitchen.

"Finally, the pizzas are getting cold." Jughead looked at his redheaded friend who had a big grin lining his lips. "Almost had to eat them all."

Jughead half smiled as he went to the fridge to get a drink. Archie Andrews had been his best friend since forever it felt like, through thick and thin. Archie was the hunk, though; there always was one in a duo. You have the heartthrob that all the girls gush over and then you had the other friend, the weirdo. Archie played football, was in tip top shape, those smouldering eyes and top it off, played guitar- hook, line and sinker.

Jughead was the opposite: skinny, broody, wrote instead of playing sports and liked watching beautiful cinematography. They were polar opposites yet somehow they balanced each other and that was what a friendship was about.

"So how was your day?" Archie took three slices of pizza and put them onto his plate. "Did you see the mystery girl on the subway?"

"Well _dear_ , my day was the same as always." Jughead went and sat on a stool, grabbing a slice. "I actually saw her twice."

"What happened? Did you talk to her?"

Jughead gave him a look. "You've been hanging around Veronica too much. I'm not a gossip magazine." Archie waved him off. "She bumped into me at the coffee shop, kept apologizing. Nothing serious."

"Did you say anything back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Jughead looked over at Archie. "She was with her friend." Which was a whole other story. "Doesn't matter. It was in passing." Archie opened his mouth to protest but Jughead cut him off. "Where's your dad?"

"Meeting with the district. They're going to tear down the arcade." Archie told his friend.

"Dunlop's Arcade? They can't. That place has history."

Archie agreed. "Told that to my dad but I guess this is a big opportunity. He tears it down and gets the deal to construct a condo building."

"Because we need another one of those." Jughead mumbled, shaking his head.

After they had demolished most of the pizza, the two of them sat on the sofa and played video games. Archie had been seeing a girl from the Upper East Side for almost a year now named Veronica Lodge. If you didn't know the Lodge name then you were trapped under a rock. The girl was wealthy and spoiled, and that's all you needed to know about her. Archie and her had met at an open mic night that he went to every few weeks. Instantly they hit it off.

"Veronica?" Jughead asked as he heard Archie's phone vibrate for the millionth time.

"Yeah, sorry man." Archie paused the game and looked at his phone. Jughead set his controller down and got up to get a cold slice. He wasn't in the mood to play video games anymore and if he had to guess, Veronica was going to show up in about twenty minutes anyway.

Jughead retired to his room, closing the door behind him. He grabbed his laptop and got comfortable on his bed. Plugging in his headphones, Jughead opened a saved document that had a few paragraphs laid out about the blonde ponytail girl. She was a good character for a story even if he knew bare minimum about her: cherries, books, ponytail and apologies. At least it was something.

The next morning Jughead woke up around ten. He was thankful it was the weekend but he still had to go to work in a few hours. He got himself out of bed and took a shower. By the time he was changed and ready for the day he could smell bacon coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jughead!" Veronica chimed when she saw him wandering his way towards him. "So lovely to see you."

"Morning, man." Archie patted Jughead's shoulder.

"Who made the bacon?" He asked, sitting down at the table.

Veronica turned around with a proud grin, flicking her raven hair over her shoulder. "I did." Jughead gave her a surprised look and her grin turn into a scowl. "Be grateful or else you and Archie would be eating leftover pizza crust for breakfast."

"I'm just surprised you can cook. I thought you had people for that." Jughead poured some orange juice into his glass.

Veronica moved and sat down at the table beside Archie. "I do, but I have picked up a few tips and tricks along the way."

Jughead nodded, that was probably true. Veronica was an only child so she must have spent some time with the nannies she had to gain some kind of basic skills. He filled his plate with bacon, eggs and toast. Although Veronica was there, she always made conversation and made it feel like life wasn't so shitty sometimes. So she had that going for her, and somehow made Archie happy.

After he finished, Jughead put his plate into the sink. He shrugged his backpack over his shoulder that had his laptop and some assignments then started his trek to work. He took the route of going by Dunlop's Arcade and sure enough there was a notice sign for the arcade to be torn down. It was bittersweet for Jughead. Him and Archie would come down to this arcade when they were in their early teen years and just hang out for hours until Fred Andrews had to come drag them home. It was a good part of his childhood so he would cherish the memories of it.

He carried on his walk to work. Jughead worked at a record store called Clarence's Vinyl, owned by none other than a man named Clarence. Clarence was another form of a father figure in his life much like Archie's dad Fred was. He always looked out for Jughead, made sure that he did his schoolwork and got a full eight hours of sleep. While Jughead didn't necessarily like the reminders, he did appreciate it. The store was long and narrow in between a barber's shop and a small boutique. There were rows upon rows of records, anything from The Mills Brothers to the newest top 40 artists. Vinyl was making a comeback.

Jughead placed his backpack behind the counter as he got himself set up on his laptop. Clarence didn't mind if Jughead worked on some writing just as long he made sure to help the customers and sorted out the rows too. Overall it was a pretty easy job and he got paid decently. He opened up his laptop to see the document from the night before still open about the girl from the subway. His finger tapped along the keyboard waiting for something to come to mind but nothing. He was at a lost for inspiration. Maybe Archie was right and he should have said something to her. But what was the point? Jughead was not one to get hooked up on a girl, especially someone that he didn't even know.

"Hey Jug."

"Hey Lena." Jughead nodded at his co-worker.

Lena set a few milk carts down on the ground in front of the register. "Some new records came in. Clarence wants us to sort them."

Jughead nodded, closing his laptop. He was in a block anyway so he figured sorting through some new music would clear his mind for a while.

* * *

Betty had been feeling a little homesick that day. She wasn't even sure why. She didn't want to go back to Riverdale unless she absolutely had too. Maybe it was because she was still getting used to the big city. She hadn't explored too much since she had immersed herself into school and making sure everything was going smoothly. Kevin had made plans with her to get brunch the next day but it still didn't fully fill the lonely that overcame her in waves. Betty decided to get herself out of her slump and go explore. There was so much to see.

She pulled on a coat, buttoning the buttons and tied up her converse. There was a chance of rain so she brought an umbrella as well before heading out into the world. Betty usually had a plan and a motive, but today she decided to be carefree which was equally terrifying yet excited. She was simply going to let her feet take her wherever they may. Along the way she found a nice bookstore and of course she had to stop in, getting two new books. She had also found a pizzeria, a small art museum and multiple coin laundry spots.

It began to drizzle as Betty looked at her phone for the time. She had been walking for over an hour and hadn't even realized so. She popped into a coffee shop to get a warm drink and a sandwich. It wasn't as cozy as the one near campus but it was still nice. She looked up on the outlined chalkboards to see what they had.

"Large black coffee."

Betty was startled as she hadn't seen anyone else come in and it wasn't too busy for her. She glanced over seeing the boy she had bumped into the day before. "It's you!" Betty exclaimed. "I bumped into you yesterday- I'm sorry about that."

Jughead looked towards Betty and was in complete disbelief. How? How did this happen? This was an absolute joke, right? Three times in two days was something unfathomable. Betty could tell by his stare that he was caught of guard and maybe even a little confused.

"Um." Betty looked away. "Sorry…"

"You apologize a lot." Jughead finally spoke after mentally pulling himself together.

Betty nodded. "No one likes a rude person." She took a look at the cashier as she was waiting for Jughead's money. "I got it. I can pay." Betty chipped in, opening her wallet to find some change.

"No- don't do that." Jughead countered.

"I know but yesterday I bumped into you and it's the least I can do." Betty got out the exact change and placed it on the counter, quickly ordering a coffee for her and a muffin. Jughead internally sighed. This girl was persistent. "What's your name?"

"Jughead, large black coffee." The barista said a moment later. Jughead went ahead and took his coffee as Betty gave him a confused look.

"Your name is Jughead?"

Jughead gave a simple nod. "Yep."

That was a first. Betty had never met someone named Jughead but perhaps it was a family nickname. Jughead placed a lid onto his coffee cup and took a sip of it. It wasn't the best coffee but it was good enough for him. He looked back at Betty trying to form some words to comprehend this entire experience. This was the girl, the girl from the subway with the blonde ponytail who read books and she was standing right in front of him. Yet here he was, speechless and slightly nervous (more uncomfortable).

"I'm Betty, by the way." She introduced herself, breaking the silence. Her features were vibrant and lively, that made Jughead even more uncomfortable.

 _B for Betty._

Jughead licked his lips and gave her a curt nod. "Well Betty, thanks for the dollar fifty coffee." He replied. He turned and walked to the door to leave. Betty watched Jughead go back across the street to Clarence's. She thought it was a little awkward but she felt she had done a good deed of buying Jughead his coffee, even if it was cheap.

Betty took her coffee and muffin going on her way as well. There was something mysterious about Jughead, she just couldn't put her finger on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You're all so kind. Leave a review? :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Betty had to admit that she was nervous going to brunch with Kevin. He had told her he was bringing another friend of his. She knew that was meant to be a good thing and for her to make more friends, but she couldn't help that anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She must have spent over a half hour picking out an outfit since she was going over to Manhattan. There were so many types of social groups in New York, it was a little hard to keep up. Betty had finally decided on a soft pink sweater that she had tucked into flared out light gray skirt. Of course her hair was pulled up but today she had decided to put it in a neat bun.

Shortly after, Betty made her way to the subway to get herself over to Manhattan. Kevin was waiting for her once she got over to the neighbouring borough. "Hey Kevin." Betty smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hey, you're right on time." Kevin replied. "We're probably going to be there first which is pretty typical."

Betty nodded as she followed Kevin along. Her nervous built up again as they neared the restaurant. It was so elegant from the outside that she could only imagine what the inside looked like. Kevin held opened the door for Betty as they walked in. He walked up to the host and apparently they had had a table reserved. The hostess led them to the table and like Kevin had said, they were the first ones there. Kevin sat and so did Betty.

"Thank you." Betty replied as the girl put a menu in front of them. Her eyes glanced around the room so see multiple chandeliers and paintings. There were fresh flower centerpieces on every table, there different forks, two spoons and a knife. It was a bit overwhelming. "Kevin I can't afford anything on this menu."

"Don't worry about it." Kevin told her. Betty's brows furrowed, what did that mean?

"Kevin." A sing-songy voice rang. Betty looked over to the voice and it matched a raven haired woman wearing a bodycon black dress and a pearl necklace. She was stunning and the way she walked was like she was floating on air. "Hello." The girl grinned as Kevin got up to hug his other friend.

"Betty this is Veronica Lodge. Veronica, this is Betty Cooper." Kevin introduced.

Veronica gave a smile but her eyes were deep with research as she looked over Betty. "So nice to meet you. Kevin has told me lots, says you're the perfect fit to our little group." Veronica went ahead and took a seat, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh well," Betty let out a small laugh. "It's nice to meet you too, Veronica. I love your necklace."

"Thank you, Betty." Veronica reached up to touch the pearls for a moment. "Your outfit definitely reflects a soft chic vibe, totally in right now. And pink if your colour, girl."

Betty smiled and her cheeks flushed slightly from the compliment. Veronica had opened the menu to look over it as she started a conversation about what she had done last night. Betty listened and observed. She learned that Veronica had a boyfriend and Kevin had chimed in saying that he was a total babe.

"You know how I said that Nathan was Adonis?" Kevin said. "Well her boyfriend Archie is in the running as well. Hottie 101."

Betty smiled, looking over to Veronica. "How long have to been with him?"

"Over a year now." Veronica replied. "Super cheese story. Kevin and I went to an open mic night and he happened to be playing the guitar."

Kevin snickered, "Veronica became a groupie."

"I did not!" Veronica tone was serious for a moment but she laughed. "Okay, perhaps slightly. But as they say, we talked and the rest was history." She said. Betty noticed the triumphant feature she gave off like she had won a grand prize. "He's actually playing on Thursday night if you want to join us, Betty."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun." Betty replied.

"Fabulous." Veronica looked at the waitress as she came to take their order. They all took turns ordering.

This wasn't too bad, Betty thought. She was definitely out of their league especially Veronica's but they didn't seem to bothered by the fact she didn't speak too much. Veronica could very much be a chatter box, just like Kevin.

The food was absolutely delicious. Betty had gotten the waffles with strawberries and powdered sugar. It was probably the best waffles she had ever had and she ate nearly all of it.

"I'd like to make a toast." Veronica said, holding up her glass filled with mimosa. Betty blinked a few times and help up her glass of water. "To Betty."

"To me?"

"That's right." Veronica nodded. "To Betty, welcome to our friend group. Kevin's great but sometimes you need a girls-girl." Kevin just rolled his eyes. "Another cool chick. So here's to you Betty Cooper."

Betty smiled as they all clinked their glasses together. She took a sip and looked at her first friend and then her new friend. New York was shaping up.

* * *

Jughead sat on the subway the next morning and it was the same as usual. Betty got on a couple of stops after his and she sat with a new book and a small container filled with cherries. The entire ride he couldn't help but stare this time and he probably looked like a creep. For a minute he felt brave enough to go and talk to her but he quickly decided against it. They were on a first name basis now but it just didn't seem right. Beside, Jughead had to focus on other things like school and work, those were his priorities.

This continued for the next several days. He got on the subway, then Betty, they got off and he didn't see her for the rest of the day. Somehow Jughead managed to find some records that had songs with the name Betty in it, he wanted to blame it on his subconscious but that wasn't necessarily true. First there was Pretty Betty by Bobby Darin, then Back Seat Betty from Miles Davis, Betty Jean… Black Betty.

"Okay who is Betty and why are we listening to so many of these songs?" Lena slammed her hand on the counter to get Jughead's attention.

"What?"

"Who's Betty?"

"I don't know." Jughead shrugged. "What's wrong with listening to songs with Betty in it?"

Lena narrowed her eyes at Jughead. She didn't believe him for a second. "Uh huh." Jughead waved her off as he looked at the time.

"I'm out of here. Archie has a slot in open mic night." He said, closing his laptop.

Lena nodded, "Jughead." She stopped him before he went. "Open your heart to love."

He gave her a face before shrugging his bag over his shoulder to leave, not saying too much. Along the way he texted Archie to let he know he'd be there in about twenty minutes or so. He stopped by the condo to drop off his bag then continued to the bar. It was a bit of a dive but nothing horrendous. There were always a ton of people there on Thursday nights for the entertainment, whether you were bad or good someone would clap for you.

Jughead walked in and there was already someone up on stage singing a cover of a John Mayer song. Archie didn't go on for another twenty minutes or so.

"Hey Jug!" Archie called, waving him over. Jughead made his way through the crowds of people over to Archie by the bar. He ordered his friend a beer. "Veronica's should be here shortly with Kevin and their new friend."

"Ronnie has a new friend?" Jughead said, taking a sip of the beer.

Archie nodded. "Guess so."

It was only two minutes later that Veronica was walking into the bar with Kevin and Betty in tow. Jughead had glanced over and his eyes widened. "Fuck."

"What?" Archie looked at his friend.

"That's her." Jughead turned his back towards the entrance. "The girl on the subway. With Veronica."

"Wait what? That's her?!" Archie was amazed at this. "This is great!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, Jug. It's like fate or some shit." Archie encouraged. Jughead rubbed his forehead. He was not in the mood for this. "Ronnie!" He called out. "Over here."

Veronica waved, making her way over to them. "Hello boyfriend, boyfriend's friend." She greeted, giving Archie a quick kiss. Jughead made a grunt in response. Kevin said hello. "Boys this is Betty Cooper. This is Archie and-"

"Jughead. Hi." Betty smiled politely at him. Veronica, Archie and Kevin looked between the beanie wearing boy and the pony tail girl.

"Did I miss something here…?" Veronica asked.

Betty laughed softly. "I met Jughead, sort of. I accidently walked into him at this coffee shop near school and then saw him the other day."

Jughead tipped his head back in annoyance of the situation. One, there were too many people and two, why was this all happening? Archie shot him a look that summoned to many unanswered questions. "Hi." Jughead replied, tone flat.

A woman called Archie's name as he had to go get ready. "Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit." He said, kissing Veronica's cheek before going backstage.

"Let's all sit and chat." Veronica suggested, giving a pointed look to Jughead.

The four of them got a table in the middle. Jughead turned his chair to face the stage mainly so he didn't have to look at Veronica across from him and his back was to Betty. Betty felt a little uneasy. It was a new place that she had never been too so that was already a given but she was also getting the vibe that Jughead either wasn't a people person or just didn't want to give her the time of day. Still- She was going to be polite to him no matter what. He had never wronged her.

Archie came on a few moments later to some clapping. Betty looked to the stage, quite eager to hear how Archie sounded. He was covering Vance Joy's "Lay It On Me" and he was pretty alright. Betty found her foot tapping to the beat of the song. Heads were bopping and some people were singing under their breath. The atmosphere was upbeat and it was starting to grow on Betty which allowed her to feel comfortable.

Jughead was tapping along to the beat as well. He'd support Archie no matter what he did, and he knew Archie was the same. As Archie finished up there was a more applause. Betty began to clap to, leaning over as Veronica whispered something to her although she couldn't quite hear her. Archie said thank you into the microphone and walked off the stage. Veronica was up and going to meet him backstage, Kevin disappeared for a moment to get a drink. Jughead had turned back towards the table slightly.

"Archie's great." Betty started the conversation. "You're his best friend?"

Jughead nodded. "Know him since we were kids."

Betty nodded too. She looked at his empty beer bottle noticing the label had been picked off. "Nervous habit?" She said. Jughead glanced at her. "The label. I read once that picking off labels is a form of anxiety."

"I thought it was because people were sexually frustrated." Jughead replied. Betty's eyes widened slightly with her cheeks warm. "I'm kidding." Although he really wasn't.

They sat in silence for another moment. Betty looked around to see if she could find Veronica but she was nowhere in sight. Jughead knew this was probably awkward and he knew it was partially his fault. "Do you want a drink?"

"Pardon?" Betty looked at him.

"A drink from the bar…" Jughead got up from his chair. Betty nodded and stood to follow him. He flagged down one of the bartender's and ordered another beer. He let Betty order for herself.

"You didn't have to buy me a drink." Betty told him.

Jughead shrugged a shoulder. "You bought me a coffee."

"A dollar fifty coffee."

"And now I'm buying you a five dollar beer." He looked at her for a moment before he decided to give her a small smile. Betty matched his but with a smile that could light up the world.

They took their drinks and sat back down at the table. Betty just started talking again hoping that Jughead would join in. He was mainly a listener but he did make his inputs. "You transferred from Harvard to NYU? Why?"

"I didn't want to be there." Betty told him. "I felt out of place, like I had to be someone else and I couldn't embrace myself. I wanted to discover myself and this was the only way I could think of doing that was to move here."

Betty's shoulders had tensed in the slightest. He knew he must have been family pressure to go to an ivy league school and be the best. He admired her willpower to leave Harvard and take the journey to find herself.

"Congratulations for getting out." Jughead told her, rather sincere.

"Thank you."

Kevin came and slid back into a chair at the table. "Archie and Veronica are making out in the bathroom."

"Not surprising." Jughead commented. Betty stifled a laugh.

They seemed to have a pretty easy going friendship group and Betty felt lucky to somewhat be a part of that.

By the end of the night, Veronica and Archie were going to head back to Veronica's place and Kevin was catching a ride with them.

"Nice meeting you, Betty." Archie said.

"Bye Betty!" Veronica gave her a hug. "Don't forget, brunch on Sunday. We're going to start a tradition, B & V Brunch."

Betty grinned. "I won't forget."

"Good. Come on Kev." She said, waving to Jughead. The three piled into the car and drove off shortly after.

Jughead looked at Betty after. "Do you want me to call a cab for you?" He asked, it was getting pretty chilly out.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to take the subway back home. It's just a few stops." Betty said. Jughead nodded. He walked with her in that direction since he had to go with her that way to get back home. It was a quiet walk but this time it didn't see so awkward.

When they arrived at the subway station, Betty turned to Jughead. "Thanks for the walk and the beer."

"Not a big deal."

"Is anything a big deal to you?

Jughead parted his lips and thought for a moment. "Good pizza, decent coffee and a great film."

Betty nodded. "Noted." She said. "Goodnight Jughead."

"Night Betty."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far! I'm a little wary about writing bughead :/**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Betty had formally joined in on the friend group. She was either with Kevin or Veronica at some point throughout the day. It was so much social interaction that at night she was thankful to tuck herself into bed and hear nothing but silence. It was really taking a lot out of her but she didn't mind. Today's sole purpose was to crunch down on some assignments. Betty headed to the coffee shop on campus and went inside. It was a little busier since it was gloomy outside. Betty got herself a drink.

Tucked away in the corner was Jughead with his laptop. He had a concentrated look on his face with his fingers tapping away on the keys. Betty decided to go over since she could see a free chair. "Can I sit here?"

Jughead looked up at Betty, taking out an ear bud. "It's a free country."

Betty nodded, sitting down. She looked at him again but Jughead's eyes were locked on the screen. Maybe he wasn't in a talking mood today. She couldn't figure him out or maybe this is just how he was. Betty pulled out her books and her pens, starting to do her own things.

Jughead glanced over his laptop a while later to look to see what Betty was doing. She was writing a mile a minute but her lettering was perfect, all the t's crossed and the i's dotted. "What are you working on?"

"Hmm?" Betty blinked, moving her eyes from the paper to him. "Oh, um, we were each given a article and we just have to write an opinion piece. Nothing really exciting." Jughead nodded. "What are you doing over there? Being so secretive." Betty lightly teased.

"Not so much a secret as this is due in about two hours." He replied. "Theory, film noir."

"Ooh, like Lauren Bacall and Jane Greer."

Jughead's brows rose. "Yeah." He had a faint smile line his lips.

Betty's face contoured in a thought. "Why is it that there's always so much smoking in those movies? Is it the aesthetic?"

"Essentially, yes. The movie with the most smoking it in was Out of the Past, with Jane Greer." Jughead had caught Betty's quick grin. "At one point in the movie, Kirk Douglas is smoking a cigarette and Robert Mitchum comes in and offers him a pack of smokes. Kirk replies saying that he's already smoking."

"Clearly no one knew that that much smoking would cause lung damage and cancer."

Jughead chuckled. "Well, smoking was the norm and doctors would say you could lose weight."

"True." Betty nodded, looking back down at her work. Jughead leaned back in his seat before going back to work. He appreciates someone who could hold a conversation about something other than gossip.

When it was nearing his deadline, Jughead packed up his belongings. He hadn't realized he had spent the afternoon with Betty Cooper in a coffee shop. "Good luck, I'm sure your paper is great." Betty encouraged.

"Thanks, Betty." Jughead replied. Betty gave a wave as he wandered on out. Before he pushed opened the door, Jughead turned back to look at Betty for another moment. He shook his head before finally going to print and hand in his paper.

* * *

"So you're coming to that Halloween party, right?"

Jughead glanced over at Archie before looking back at the video game they were playing. "Do I have a choice or will Veronica somehow make me go?"

"Well you have a choice but you know…" Archie trailed off in a laugh. "She's on a mission to make sure you have fun."

"I have tons of fun." Jughead countered. "Netflix and I understand each other."

Archie laughed through his nose, shaking his head. "You don't have to dress up. It's like a compromise."

"Veronica agreed to that?" Archie nodded. "I'll think about it."

Archie paused the game, getting up to get a drink. "She also wanted me to mention that Betty was going to be there."

Jughead put his feet up on the coffee table, pulling out his phone to look through the headlines. "An obvious fact since they are friends."

"She thinks there's something between you two."

"Between who?" Fred Andrews walked in with some take out food, walking to the kitchen. "Something wrong with you and Veronica?"

"No. We have a new friend. Her name is Betty. She's actually the mystery girl the subway." Archie told his dad.

Fred looked to the other boy. "The mystery girl has a name." Jughead resisted an eye roll, getting up to see what food was brought. "That's good thing I'm amusing."

"Can we eat or are we going to talk about something not important?" Jughead sat down at the table. Fred nodded; he knew Jughead and his limits so he didn't push it. It was just a girl anyway. Fred got plates and they portioned out their food.

Fred and Archie talked about this and that, nothing that interested Jughead too much. Although he peaked interest when the topic of Archie's mother came up. Mary Andrews had separate from Fred when Archie was fifteen to move to Chicago. It was a hard year for Archie but he was glad to have Jughead with him who knew the similar feeling. Apparently Mary was coming to the city for a while to see Archie and meet Veronica. That was sure to be an experience in itself.

Archie had left after dinner to go hang out with Veronica and another couple they knew. Jughead went ahead and did the dishes. He wasn't one to leave things around (sometimes) but he was living under Fred Andrews roof and it was the little chores he could do to help out.

"How's school been going?" Fred leaned against the wall. Jughead internally sighed. Fred meant well and he was a father, and honestly, was always like a father to him since he was twelve years old. He owed a lot to this man. So checking in was just part of it.

"It's fine." Jughead replied. "Nothing too crazy until exams in December."

Fred nodded, his arms folded. "Good. Keep it up, Jughead." He replied. "I know it might not seem like much but I am proud of you and Archie for following your dreams. And I am here for you if you need something."

Jughead turned off the water and dried his hands with a towel. "Thanks, Fred." Fred nodded, patting Jughead's shoulder before he went to go finish some work things. He was thankful Fred wasn't overbearing but there was that reassurance Jughead wasn't going to be abandoned by a parental which was nice. He put the towel down on the counter and headed into his room.

There were times when Jughead wished he had someone else besides Archie. But he didn't mind being in solitude; it kept him humble. Jughead put on Out of the Past, mainly for background noise but he ended up watching the whole thing.

* * *

Veronica had invited Betty over to get ready for the Halloween party. Betty wasn't super into dressing up but she went along with it anyway. She decided to be Sandy from Grease, poodle skirt and all.

"We at least have to make you have some sex appeal, Betty." Veronica said, taking a look over. "You look too innocent schoolgirl. Sandy is sexy, you are sexy."

"I don't know, this seems fine to me." Betty looked at herself in the mirror.

"At least take your hair down. Sandy has her hair down most times." Betty nodded. She took down her hair from her ponytail and brushed it out so it was in light waves. Veronica gave her a matching headband to her pale yellow skirt. "And now let's unbutton some of these." Veronica went ahead and undid a few buttons from Betty's blouse. "See still comfortable and teasing the cleavage. Now you look flirty and fun."

Betty didn't hate it. She was wearing her favourite bra that gave her boobs a little bit of help. "What are you being?"

"Archie and I are going as Batman and Batgirl." She said, pulling out her costume out of the bag. It looked to be a more expensive pleather Batgirl costume. Betty could imagine how good Archie's looked. Veronica went ahead and put the costume on and unsurprising to Betty, it was overly sexy and tight. "Look at these boots I got." Veronica pulled out thigh high black boots. "Aren't these amazing?"

"I would probably kill myself in those." Betty laughed. "But amazing, yes. Goes with the costume."

Veronica went ahead and did her makeup as Betty played on her phone. By the time Veronica was ready it was nearing ten o'clock and Betty was somewhat lazy now. "Come on, time to go. Archie and Jughead are almost there."

Betty pulled herself up from the bed and tugged on her shoes. Once they were settled, they climbed into a car Veronica had arranged to take them to the party. That was another thing of getting used to, Veronica had people that would do anything for her at the snap of her fingers. Betty often felt bad but what could you do?

The car ride wasn't too far. They got out and there was a line around the block to get into the party. "Pardon us. Move." Veronica waved away people that were by the door. "Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper." She said to the large man standing out front with a clipboard. He checked their names off and unhooked the velvet rope to let them on though. "Thank you." She replied, looping her arm with Betty's to go inside.

The place was grand with Halloween decorations and not the tacky kind that you would see at some haunted houses. There were servers in skeleton costumes with their faces painted, the bartenders were in less clothing and with vests. There were booths with bottle service and an open dance floor. Lights flashed and a smoke machine was blowing fog for the full effect.

"Betty, are we a musical match made in heaven?" Betty turned around seeing Kevin dressed in a rather dapper suit with his hair slicked back perfectly. "Sandy Olsen and Link Larkin! Yes, we're destiny."

Betty started to laugh. "Great minds think alike."

"Come to the booth." Veronica said. She had set up the whole ordeal: the booth, the invites, the bottle service. It was all up to her stands.

Betty went ahead and sat down on the plush seats. Veronica poured a drink for each of them, clinking their glasses together.

"Where are the boys?" Kevin asked.

"Should be here." Veronica said, looking at her phone.

Archie and Jughead arrived about ten minutes later. Archie was decked out in his fancy Batman suit, which looked almost believable. It made Veronica squeal from excitement that their couple's costumes worked out.

"They wouldn't let Jug in because he wasn't wearing a costume." Archie said. "Had to tell them he was Bender from The Breakfast Club and it worked." He slid into the booth next to Veronica, giving her a long kiss.

Betty looked to Jughead who had his normal every day clothes on with a hand shoved into his pocket. He seemed out of place. Betty moved over in the booth, motioning Jughead to sit down.

"Bender from The Breakfast Club sort of suits you. I mean that as a compliment. Like your style." Betty told him.

"Bender and Allison." Jughead corrected her.

"Really?"

"I'm a bit of a lost cause and a weirdo."

Betty smiled. "You're unique, that's all." Jughead nodded, rubbing the side of his face.

"Come on, Betty!" Veronica grabbed onto Betty's arm and tugged her out of the booth to go dance. Jughead sat back as he watched them all go. People watching were more of his vibe.

Betty was coasting on her drinks. She wanted to keep her wits intact in case of anything, but she was slightly buzzed. She stood beside the booth swaying to the music as Jughead was sat near the edge of the booth.

"Do you think they'll get married?" Betty asked, looking over at Archie and Veronica.

"Who knows." Jughead replied. "Maybe."

Betty nodded, looking back at Jughead. "Is people watching your favourite hobby?"

"It's definitely one of them."

She went ahead and sat down, Jughead moved himself over so she had room. "I didn't think I was going to make friends when I came here. There are so many people here."

"You're friendly and you're in New York where not the most friendly people are. You're scaring them." He joked. Betty laughed softly. "I'm not sure if you're aware but if I didn't have Archie I wouldn't have anyone."

"You have Veronica and Kevin." Betty added. Jughead supposed so, but it was a little different. "And me, I'm your friend. You're new friend."

Jughead looked at Betty for a moment. All in all, yes he had friends but he was still a loner as well. This girl he had seen on the subway everyday whom he had some form of fascination with was now his friend, and he did want to be her friend.

"I want something different to drink." Betty said, looking at her empty glass. "Want something from the bar?"

"Sure. I'll have another one of these." He lifted his beer bottle.

Betty nodded. She scooted out of the booth and went to go on her way. She turned and smacked right into another girl causing the girl's drink to spill. "I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." Betty gushed, looking at the girl.

The other female was fuming, starting to cuss Betty out, yelling at her. Betty's whole body tensed as she tried to apologize again, her hands curling into tight fists. She felt overwhelmed and her eyes began to prickle as the girl just kept going. Jughead got out of the booth to try and calm the situation.

"It was an accident. She said she was sorry." Jughead told the girl. "It's a drink, you can get another." He turned to Betty after and she was visibly upset. "Betty-"

Betty shook her head, turning and taking off into the crowd. "Betty!" Jughead called out, starting to go after her but he lost her in the crowd. "Betty?!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's a chapter to tide you over for a week or so. Work is going to be super busy. I apologize this chapter is short. Leave me some comments and critiques.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Betty was equally mad as she was upset. It was a drink and she accidentally bumped into the girl, it shouldn't have been that big of a deal. And yet it was. She had made her way through the packed party to a stairwell that was behind a curtained door. She needed time to breath and let herself relax. She opened her fists seeing intends of her fingernails with some blood. Her body caved into itself as she let out a deep sigh and leaned against the cold brick wall.

Jughead, on the other hand, found Veronica and Archie and the three of them had split up to go find Betty. They were unlucky. "What should we do? Call the police? Alert security?" Veronica said.

"No, she couldn't have gone far." Archie said.

"She's not a missing person, she's just..." Jughead trailed.

"Missing!" Veronica hit his arm. "I'm going to check the bathrooms again." Archie went with her as Jughead went in the opposite direction. He tried to think of where he would hide if he didn't want to be found. He highly doubted she actually left the party. Jughead opened a few doors that lead to storage, the last one he opened to a stairwell and he heard some sniffles.

"Betty?" Jughead said softly. He closed the door and walked down a few steps seeing Betty perched upon one of the steps, leaning against the brick wall. He sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Betty nodded. "I'm fine. Sorry." She mumbled. "Just got a little upset."

"That girl was a bitch. You didn't deserve to get yelled at." He told her. "It's a drink, she probably didn't even pay for it."

"I know." Betty reached up to brush away some wetness from her cheeks.

Jughead had caught a glimpse of her palms. "What happen to your hands?"

"What?" Betty pulled her hands back down to her l, palms downwards. "Nothing."

Jughead didn't believe her answer. He reached and took her hand gently to turn it over seeing the nail markings and the blood. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Maybe it was a stress or anxious thing like his label peeling, although he didn't do that too often. He let her hand go after another moment.

"It's just-"

"You don't have to tell me." Jughead interrupted. "It's okay."

Betty swallowed, nodding. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I think it's almost midnight."

She let out a breath. "I think I'm going to go home." Jughead nodded, helping Betty stand. He guided her back through the party and out the front doors. "Can you tell Veronica I'm sorry?"

"She'll understand. Don't worry about it." Jughead hailed down a cab, helping her get into it when it pulled up to the curb.

"Jughead?" Betty stopped the door from closing. "Thank you."

He gave her a soft smile. "Get home safe, Betty." He closed the door, stepping back as the cab drove away. He let out a breath before going back inside. Veronica was understanding and a bit worried, though he didn't tell her about the hand situation. He told them he was heading home since he didn't feel the need to be there anymore.

He hoped Betty was alright.

The next morning, Jughead had been wondering about Betty; wondering if she was okay and if she made it home safe. He picked up his phone and texted Veronica, asking if he could have Betty's number.

 **V:** ** _You want Betty Cooper's number? Should I be asking questions?_**

 **J:** **_I want to know if she's alright. She was upset last night._**

 **V:** ** _I know, your concern is adorable Jug._**

Jughead rolled his eyes. A moment later Veronica texted over Betty's number with a winky face. He went on to delete their conversation after.

He was stuck on a blank text box for a while, his fingers hovering over the screen. He wasn't sure why it was so hard to ask how someone was doing, she was a _friend_ afterall.

 **J:** ** _Hey, it's Jughead. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay._**

He put his phone down, not expecting too much. It was early anyway so she was probably sleeping. Jughead rolled onto his side, closing his eyes to drift back off. A few minutes later his phone vibrated and he was too eager to look at it.

 **V:** ** _Did she reply?_** **_What did she say?_**

Jughead grumbled and ignored Veronica's text, putting his phone back up on his desk. He ended up falling back to sleep.

* * *

It was a long night for Betty, she didn't sleep too well and she felt embarrassed for what Jughead had seen. He probably thought she was weird and had issues. That made her sulk for a little while. Betty managed to get herself up to make a cup of tea, it was mid morning and the sun had barely peeked out from behind the clouds. At least it was the weekend and she didn't have to go outside if she didn't want to.

After she made her tea, she crawled her way back into bed and turned on her laptop. She pulled the blanket up to her neck and went to check her phone. There was one new text message from an unknown number. Betty unlocked her phone to read the message. Her stomach flipped over seeing it was from Jughead. It was so sweet of him to check up on her. She set her mug to the side and replied back.

 **B:** ** _Hey. I'm okay. Tired but better. Thanks for helping last night._**

 **J:** **_I'm glad you feel better. Don't let some drunk girl tear you down, Betts. You're great._**

Betty rested her hand under her chin, her cheeks warm. She felt a lot better compared to ten minutes ago.

 **B:** ** _I think I'm going to watch a movie since it's pretty gloomy outside. What should I watch?_**

 **J:** ** _Can't go wrong with The Breakfast Club. Or Ferris Bueller._**

 **B:** ** _I'm feeling Ferris. Cameron is my favourite._**

 **J:** ** _Emotional anchor of the movie._**

 **B:** ** _All the feels for Cameron._**

Betty tapped her phone to her chin, looking to see what time it was.

 **B:** _Did you want to come watch it? I can make brunch.  
_ **B:** ** _Or you don't have to if you have things to do._**  
 **B:** ** _Errands to run.  
_** **B:** _Those sorts of things._

"Oh my god, Betty." She grumbled to herself, shaking her head. _Desperation makes a woman look pathetic._ She could practically hear her mother's voice ringing through her ears.

 **J:** ** _If you give me a half hour I can be there._**

 **J:** ** _Have to shower, get dressed._**

 **J:** ** _You know, those sorts of things._**

He was mocking her. Betty glared at her phone but she was smiling. She sent him her address shortly after, getting up to get dressed but be comfy. So she went with leggings and an oversized flannel then proceeded back to the kitchen to whip up brunch essentials.

Betty was nervous again. She was actually having company over. She did a quick sweep of the floor, wiped down the table, made sure there was enough coffee… but it was Jughead. Would he really care? She doubted it.

There was a knock on the door after eleven. Betty smoothed out her shirt and crossed the room. She looked through the peephole seeing Jughead on the other side, shifting his weight from leg to leg. Betty took a step back then opened the door.

"Morning." Betty greeted.

Jughead looked up from his shoes. "Morning, Betty." The aroma of bacon and eggs hit him and it smelled heavenly. Betty moved to the side to let the boy in.

"I'm not sure what you like other than pizza, coffee and movies so I just made a bunch of things."

Jughead followed Betty to the kitchen to look at all the food. "Are you feeding a family of eight?"

"No, I just- like I said, I didn't know…"

He looked at her with a soft face and raised brows. "I'm kidding." He grabbed a plate and starting to pile food onto his. "You're really into people pleasing."

"It's a bad habit." She admitted. "I don't want to let anyone down."

"You can't please everyone, though. That's not how life works."

Betty nodded, starting to make her own plate of food. He was right. Not everyone you came across was going to like you and you couldn't force people to like you either.

When they had their food, Betty went and sat on the couch. She had the movie ready to go on the TV and all she had to do was press play. It was a fun, non-serious movie and that's exactly what she needed right now. She tucked her feet under herself on the couch as the opening scene played out.

"If I ever tried to orchestrate something like this in high school, my mother would see through me in a heartbeat." Betty said. "And I was too scared to miss tests. I went to school with signs of pneumonia once."

Jughead shook his head. "People pleasing, overachiever, putting students lives in danger of pneumonia…"

She laughed. "It got me into Harvard, couldn't miss a day."

"But now you're here." He said, looking over at her.

Betty looked back at him. "Now I'm here. And it's a pretty good feeling."

Jughead went back for seconds as they continued to watch the movie. Betty's favourite party was definitely when Ferris was singing at the parade. They were talkative throughout the entire movie. Jughead was spitting out random factoids from the movie and talked about the characterization and themes. Betty attentively listened, adding in her own opinions as well.

Betty felt comfortable, the nerves completely vanished from her body. And from the looks of it, she believe Jughead felt the same. Once you got him talking about something he was interested in, it was a breeze. He had a lot of insight, even if it was just a movie. He didn't seem so jagged and reclusive.

"So basically all of Ferris' fourth wall breaking is an insight to Cameron's feelings." Betty said, looking back at the movie.

"Cameron struggles with inner conflict throughout the movie which is relatable. Ferris is the little guy on his shoulder that pushes his friend to go out and do things to be happy. We hear about it, but Cameron doesn't have a great home life and it affects him making him seem sick all the time. It's how he copes."

Betty sat back in the couch, nodding along. "You think this movie is just shits and giggles but it actually has a message to it. Even if things aren't great, find the light in the situation. Ferris is the light and trying to help his best friend."

"Yeah." Jughead replied. He was impressed how Betty interpreted the movie.

Betty and Jughead had bonded over a 1986 John Hughes movie. By the time it was over, Jughead had pulled out his phone to check the time. Betty took their plates to put into the sink. It was early afternoon and Betty wasn't sure if Jughead was going to go or stay, if she should offer to put on another movie.

"I actually have to go to work soon." Jughead said, getting up from the couch.

Betty turned around and nodded. "Okay. Thanks for coming to watch the movie with me."

"Hard to turn down a Hughes movie." He replied, pulling back on his shoes. "Thanks for brunch." He opened the door, turning back around for another moment. "Let me know what's next on your movie watching list."

Betty smiled, holding open the door. "I will." She nodded again. "Bye Jug."

"See you later, Betts."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's going on with you and Jughead?"

Betty looked at Veronica as they were browsing a clothing store that she couldn't afford anything that was in here. "Me and Jughead? Nothing. We're just hanging out."

"Hanging out watching old movies like every weekend." Veronica said, holding up a dress to her as she stood in front of a mirror. "Kevin says that you two hang out at the coffee shop too."

"We both go to the same school, V. And we're friends, friends hang out. You and I are hanging out." Betty looked at a blouse, her brows rising at the price tag.

Veronica looked at Betty. "But he's Jughead. Jughead doesn't just give anyone the time of day. He sits on his laptop in the dark and looks at life from afar. For a while I thought he was a vampire. Definitely some broody vibes."

Betty made a face. "He's obviously that way for a reason then, right?"

"Yeah. His mother bailed and took his sister, and his dad is a drunk and a felon. He's been living with Archie and Fred since he was thirteen."

Betty hadn't really known too much about Jughead's past. She knew it was rough but it wasn't her business to ask questions and pry into his life. But hearing this from Veronica she felt sad and slightly worried. How could his parents just abandon him like that and have his sister taken away? She knew all families weren't perfect but it was heartbreaking to hear.

"That's why he's so closed off besides from Archie. And Betty, you're different and he's opening himself up to actually be around other people. I think he might trust you."

Betty's phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket seeing a reply from Jughead. They had been in a movie quote match and he just one-upped her with a full monologue from The Godfather. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

Veronica swiped away her phone. "Look at you, Betty Cooper."

"What? Give me my phone back. It's nothing."

"You're smiling like an idiot!" Veronica grinned. "Come on you have to have some sort of feelings for him."

Betty reached out and took her phone back, putting it in her pocket. "Are you going to get that dress? It's beautiful."

"This discussion isn't over. Mark my words." The raven-haired girl gave her a stern look, going on to try on the dress.

Perhaps it was a little bit of something. Betty honestly hadn't given it much thought; she was living in the moment. Every since Jughead came over to watch Ferris Bueller, the next three Saturdays they had watched Sixteen Candles, St. Elmo's Fire, Some Kind of Wonderful… and now they were going to watch Home Alone tomorrow since it was nearing Christmas, and it was letting them having a break from studying for exams.

He never seemed to judge her if she said anything stupid and he always laughed even if her jokes were really bad. She felt comfortable around him and felt like she could be herself; there was no pressure with Jughead. Hell, she almost pulled an all-nighter the other day because they were both watching Fight Club, another fourth wall breaking movie, and they were texting each other about it.

Veronica looked absolutely stunning in the dress she had tried on. Betty couldn't believe how one person could be so strikingly beautiful in anything she put on. It made her wonder if Veronica could wear a banana suit and guys would still flock after her. The answer? Most likely. Veronica handed off the dress to a woman working the dressing rooms to take to the cash.

"Oh my God, Betty, you need this sweater!" Veronica walked over to a clothing rack and motioned to a sweater. It was a yellow crown on a grey sweater. Both girls knew it reminded them of Jughead's hat he always wore. "Fate! This is fate."

"Fate shouldn't cost four hundred dollars, V." Betty's eyes narrowed at the price tag.

"Girl, it's a sign." Veronica put the sweater back on the rack. "Don't be blind to love, it's one of the greatest feelings."

Betty smiled. She knew Archie and Veronica were crazy about each other. It was cute. But this was just a sweater with a crown on it. It was merely a coincidence. But… Maybe she would explore the option of feelings or at least seeing if Jughead was interested in her. If he wasn't then being his friend was fine for her. She wanted him in her life.

Jughead had to work Saturday morning but he had told Betty he'd be there later in the afternoon. He had been feeling really good lately, not on top of the world but better than he had in a few years. He knew it was Betty's presence. Something about her was so gravitating. He was actually leaving his bedroom and going outside more. The thing about Betty was that she could hold a conversation with him. It wasn't just about gossip and small talk. It was about real things and they had stuff in common.

Archie had been asking about Betty, too. Of course that annoyed Jughead a bit but he got it. Everyone was just curious because he was A) being more social and B) he was hanging out with a girl. Not only was she a girl but also she was the girl from the subway with the blonde ponytail that ate cherries and read books.

Betty was beautiful. Betty was smart, funny, wholesome, and real… She was the entire package.

Jughead finished up his shift at the record store, saying bye the Lena. He stopped on his way to Betty's to pick up a pizza for them to have. He was at her place within the hour, knocking on the door before walking in. "Betty?"

"Be out in a second." She called from her bedroom. Jughead went ahead to take off his coat and shoes, putting the pizza on the table. He turned on the TV and put up Netflix for them. "Did you get extra pepperoni?" Betty asked. She had taken a shower and changed; her hair was still damp and she had a fresh, clean face.

"Double pepperoni, cheesy bread with marinara."

"Perfect." She grinned, sitting down on the couch. "How was work?"

Jughead shrugged. "Sold some records, listened to some music."

"Do you like working there?"

"I don't mind it." He replied. "Clarence is a good boss."

Betty took a bite of her pizza slice, nodding along. "I need to look into getting a job. My parents are paying for this place but I need to break away from that and be independent. Be my own adult. I think the coffee shop at school is looking for someone."

Jughead nodded. "That'd be a good place."

"Maybe I'll hand in a resume on Monday." She mused, pushing play for the movie to begin.

Jughead watched the movie but he had a few things floating around his mind. He was thinking about the paper that was due first thing Monday morning and he had barely put a dent in it, that's what he should have really been doing today. Then he was thinking about Betty and how cute she looked when she giggled at the movie. Her face scrunched in the slightest with her dimples showing.

"Jug? Hello?"

He blinked few times, looking at Betty who was poking at his arm. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted a drink." She asked, getting up from the couch.

"Sure. Whatever you have."

He watched Betty go to the kitchen, taking off his beanie and mumbled to him. She turned with two cans of coke. "So remember at Halloween and that situation that happened?" Betty said. Jughead opened his soda, taking a sip. "I should probably tell you what actually happened."

Jughead had never brought it up. He didn't feel right in doing so and they were just at the start of their friendship. "You don't need to."

"I want to, though." She told him, turning on the couch to face him. "It started as an early teen. I think it's a mix between trying to be the best I can be and the added pressure from my parents. If I get really upset, or can't handle my stress or aggression, I do this thing where I clinch my fists a little too hard and… Well you saw."

Jughead wasn't judging her at all. Everyone handle situations differently.

"It used to be worse, like really bad but I've learned different ways to relieve stress like reading or sometimes I'll just go for walks to clear my mind." Betty told him. "And since I'm being completely honest, you and Veronica have helped a ton. Even Kevin. Just the reassurance of friends around and I don't feel like I have to try so hard."

"I think you're a pretty strong person." Jughead said. "I don't know your mother but it sounds like she's trying to push her dreams onto you. You can be whoever you want and I think you'd be great." He watched her smile then look back at the TV.

Since Betty was so honest, Jughead felt the need to delve into a little of himself. "My mom left when I was ten, took my little sister Jellybean with her and moved out west somewhere. My dad was always drinking, always out and leaving me alone. He stole some things, got charged a few times. Archie's dad decided to take me in and I've been with them ever since. I haven't seen my dad in about five years."

Betty's features soften and she frowned. "Jug." She leaned over and placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that and still have too."

"Archie's like my brother, so that's okay. They're both a sense of family. I'm not sure where I would be without Fred, without the scholarships, the record store…"

"But what's important is that you are here, you are going to school and you have Archie. You even have me, Veronica and Kevin, too. You do have people that care a lot about you."

Jughead looked at Betty's hand on top of his for a few moments. His hand felt tingly. He moved his gaze to hers instead and that was it. That was the moment. Jughead Jones had some sort of feelings for Betty Cooper. Even if she didn't understand him fully, she got him, or was trying to.

Their eyes held for another moment before his phone started to ring. Jughead pulled his hand away from Betty's to see Archie's name across the screen. "Hey Arch-"

"Jug." Archie's tone sounded a little wary. "It's your dad. He's been arrested."

"Archie, that isn't anything new." Jughead replied. "It's FP. He probably stole someone's purse."

"The cops want to talk to you. They're here at home." Archie said.

Jughead's brows furrowed. He wasn't under the age of eighteen anymore and it really didn't matter what happened to his dad. However this felt different. "I'll be there in about twenty minutes." He said, hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Betty's looked at him as Jughead got off the couch.

"Something happened with the dad, actually. Perfect timing." He mumbled, shrugging on his coat. "The cops want to talk to me. I have to head home."

"Let me come with you." Betty said, getting up quickly to find some boots.

Jughead shook his head. "Betty-"

"I want to be there for you. After what you just told me, I know he's a bad dad but he's still your dad, Juggie." She looked at him with large eyes. "Please?"

Jughead caved in and nodded. "Let's go."

There were two cop cars outside of the condo building. Inside stood Fred Andrews with three police officers. Archie sat on the couch with Veronica by this side. The air was thick was tension. Jughead opened the door and walked inside with Betty trailing behind him. All eyes turned to Jughead and he felt a spotlight on him. Lieutenant Keller, Kevin's father, motioned for Jughead to have a seat.

"When was the last time you saw your dad?" Keller asked.

"Five years ago at a variety store in Brooklyn." Jughead rested back against the chair, his arms folded across his chest.

"Nothing since then?"

"Nope."

Keller looked to Fred. "FP hasn't tried to make contact in years." Fred said. "He knows Jughead is fine here that he actually has people who care for him."

"What did he do?" Jughead asked.

"Your father is a suspect in a series of robberies across the city, one which included the murder of a woman in the East Village." Keller had his hands on his lips in a stern stance.

Jughead wasn't surprised about the robberies but he didn't believe the part about the murder. He shook his head. "Well, good luck finding him."

"If your father gets in touch with you, call us immediately." Keller said.

"He won't." Jughead slammed his bedroom door behind him as he disappeared.

Fred walked the three officers to the door since they were making the atmosphere seem toxic. Jughead tossed his jacket to the side, throwing his crown beanie off too. He sat down on his bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his palms.

The whole situation didn't sit right with Jughead. FP Jones was many things but he wasn't a murderer… at least Jughead hoped he wasn't. He had some shred of decency to him.

There was a soft knock at the door and Betty peeped her head in. "Can I come in?" He nodded. She moved into the room, closing the door behind her. Betty sat on the bed beside him, running her hands down her thighs. "Archie and Veronica went to go get some coffee and donuts. Mr Andrews went downstairs, I guess they still had more questions."

"They aren't going to find the answers they're looking for. No one's seen my dad in years." Jughead mumbled. "He didn't kill anyone, I know that much."

Betty nodded. "We don't have to talk about it. I know it's hard." She scooted herself over and placed her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm and placed it around her back.

There really was nothing more to say about the topic anyway. FP Jones was somewhere out there living his own low life.

"Archiekins and I are back with coffee and donuts!" Veronica's voice rang through the apartment about twenty minutes later.

Betty pulled back from Jughead and he hadn't realized they had been sitting there in silence for that long. He got up after she did and went out to the main area.

"We waited an extra ten minutes to make get your fave apple crumb donut." Veronica opened up the box of dozen donuts. "So it's fresh."

Jughead half smiled, going over to take the donut. Veronica gave Betty a pointed look but she ignored the Manhattan princess. They all sat down and Archie turned on the TV to find whatever was on for a distraction. There was nothing to say and everyone knew Jughead didn't want more of a discussion.

"Clueless is on! That's what we're watching." Veronica announced. She settled into Archie's side with his arm going around her shoulder. "Not a peep, Jughead."

He rolled his eyes, leaning back into the couch. Betty sat in between the couple and Jughead. She brought her feet up on couch, her and Jughead's arms brushed up against one another.

It must have been a 90s teen movie marathon, She's All That was coming on after. Veronica and Archie had drifted off on their side of the couch.

"I'm gonna head home." Betty whispered to Jughead. He got up with her to walk her to the subway. It was dark and cold, and who knows who was lurking out on the streets.

They walked in silence ten minutes down the road to the station. Betty turned to him. "If you need anything, text me, okay?" Jughead nodded. "I'll see you later." She told him, getting out her metro card and heading on her way.

"Betty." Jughead called out.

"Yeah?" She turned back to look at him.

Jughead walked the few steps towards her, closing the gap between them. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned towards her, gently pressing a kiss to her lips. Betty easily went ahead and kissed the boy back, holding onto his jacket as a crisp breeze swept over them.

Another moment later Jughead pulled away, looking at Betty. She had a shy exterior but she felt like she was on top of the world. Her stomach was doing eighty thousand flips. "I gotta… go."

"Yeah." Jughead replied, taking a step back. "Goodnight, Betty."

"Goodnight, Jughead."

* * *

"I need to talk to you." Betty grabbed onto Kevin's arm at school on Monday.

"Okay, relax." Kevin went along with her out of class. She took him down the hallway and moved out of the way from the other students.

"I kissed Jughead."

"What?!"

"Well he kissed me, and I kissed him back." Betty corrected herself.

Kevin was elated. "This is fantastic news! Good girl Betty Cooper and the mysterious lone wolf Jughead Jones. Ugh, it's so grossly romantic and tragic. I love it!" He clasped his hands together. "Tell me all the details."

"Well it's nothing too exciting. He walked me back to the subway and then we kissed." Betty explained as they began to walk again. "I don't know, Kev. I don't know what to do. Did he just kiss me because I was there for him with his dad situation? Was it like a thank you kiss?"

"I'm pretty sure Jughead just don't go around kissing random people, Betty. He's a straight shooter and he has feelings for you, at least that's what Veronica tells me ten times a day." Kevin said.

Betty sighed. "I just… Exams are happening and then Christmas break and I'm going home. It's a lot right now."

"You need to have a hot bath with bubbles and some wine and relax. Everything will fall into place. You don't have to rush it. It's Jughead, he's not going anywhere."

Betty supposed Kevin was right. They didn't need to rush into anything, if this was anything. They could feel it out, Betty could do that. "I'm going to hand in my resume to the coffee shop. I'll see you later?" She looked at Kevin. He nodded, giving her a wave.

She made her way to the coffee shop. It was packed and she wasn't surprised. Students need their coffees to keep them awake during this time of year. She handed in her resume, got a coffee and went on her way. She had to go help Archie pick out a Christmas present for Veronica.

Betty met him at Bloomingdales since it was a one stop shop. "Hey Arch." She called out, quickly and carefully crossing the slippery snowy street.

"Hey Betty, thanks for helping me out with this." Archie said. "You'd think shopping for Ronnie would be easy."

"She is a little particular." She replied, going into the store with him.

Archie nodded. "Do I get her shoes? A dress, a new handbag? I don't know. When she sees something she likes, she gets it. She's leaving me with nothing." He chuckled.

"Well you have a fellow girl helping you out. We'll definitely find her something today." Betty assured.

The two wandered around the large department store, going from section to section so see if they could find anything for Veronica. Betty had great ideas but Achie couldn't decide on what one was the best one for a present.

"Can I ask you a question?" Betty asked Archie.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Do you think Jughead's dad murdered that woman? I saw it on the news this morning." She said. "I know it must be tearing him up with curiosity.

Archie sighed. "I don't know. I don't think he would but he's been associated with the wrong people. Jug seemed all right but yeah, you're right. It must be bothering him. Have you talked to him about it?"

"Not really. He's got exams too so I figured he was studying."

"That's probably why he left super early this morning." Archie said. Betty decided to drop the subject but it would always linger. She couldn't imagine her own father murdering someone.

Betty glanced over at the jewellery section. "What about a bracelet? V loves a nice statement piece, you can't go wrong with that."

Archie followed her and they both peered into the display cases. The sales lady was a tad snooty to them, but Archie had saved a bit of money and he wanted something extra special for Ronnie. "Betty, can you try it on so I can see what it looks like better?'

Betty nodded, holding out her wrist for the woman to clasp it on. It wasn't exactly a statement piece; it was an elegant, dainty silver bracelet that had a small bar of tiny diamonds on it. Archie loved it and he thought it would be Veronica's new favourite piece of jewellery besides the pearls from her dad.

"I'll take it." Archie said. The woman took it off Betty's wrist and went to box it up nicely.

"It's beautiful. She'll love it, Arch." Betty smiled.

The woman handed over the boxed bracelet in a neat bag with some tissue paper and a ribbon.

"Thanks again for your help. Betty." Archie zipped up his coat as they left to embrace the New York winter weather. They both headed for the subway back to Queens, getting off at their respective spots. Betty knew that as soon as she got home she was going to put on the kettle for a hot chocolate and a Christmas movie for some background noise whether she studied for her final two exams.

The best way to forget about FP was for Jughead to immerse himself in his studies. And it worked, for the most part. He had spent his whole Sunday studying for his exam that Monday morning and seemed to fair it pretty well. The other thing on his mind was the kiss he shared with Betty. Was it rude that he hadn't talked to her since? They were both busy. He was studying and so was she. It was a very valid point.

Jughead had his books and notes splayed out on the coffee table with Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer on. Archie had come home and pulled out his guitar to practice some chords. Jughead had learned to tune that out when needed. He tabbed the eraser end of his pencil to his notebook as he watched the screen then picked up his phone.

 **J:** ** _Rudolph's on. That's your favourite Christmas movie right?_**

 **B:** ** _Literally half watching it and half studying._**

 **B:** ** _Okay, maybe 80% watching and 20% studying._**

Jughead smiled to himself.

 **J:** ** _Don't you have an exam to study for?_**

 **B:** ** _Don't YOU have an exam to study for?_**

 **J:** ** _I know how to properly multitask._**

 **B:** ** _Whatever._**

She had followed it up with a talk-to-the-hand emoji. Jughead snickered, sending back an innocent smiling emoji, which caused them to get into an emoji war for a good five minutes. Let it be known that Jughead wasn't usually an emoji type of guy.

 **J:** ** _What time's your exam tomorrow? Did you want to meet for food after?_**

 **B:** ** _It's at noon. I can text you when it's over and we can meet somewhere._**

 **J:** ** _It's a date._**

Jughead winced at himself. Was that the right word or just a figure of speech? Betty didn't seem to phased by it as she sent back a smiling emoji, so that was good. He set his phone back down and went back to studying.

One way or another, Jughead Jones had a date with Betty Cooper.


	7. Chapter 7

Jughead lingered around campus. His exam was in the morning but there was no point of going home and coming all the way back for when Betty's was done. So he went and waited in the library instead. He watched as some people studied, others conversing and there was a couple making out behind a set of bookcases.

He quietly opened his snack-sized bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, opening his laptop. "Hey, Jughead." Kevin slipped into the chair across from his.

"Kev."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about this mess with your dad." Kevin said. Jughead leaned back in his seat, glancing away. "And you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But my dad wanted to remind you that if you hear from your dad to let the police know immediately." Jughead rolled his eyes. "Where's Betty?"

"She's taking her exam." Jughead replied.

Kevin nodded. "She told me about the kiss and before you get defensive let me just say that it's great. I think out of everyone in this little group you deserve it. The happiness, you know."

Jughead licked his lips. He knew Kevin always had the best intentions just like Veronica but it was such a new, unexplored situation. It was fresh and no one knew what was happening, especially him. "Anyway," Kevin got up from the table. "If you see Betty, tell her to call me later."

"Sure." The beanie boy replied. He sighed lightly after Kevin disappeared, going back to his studies

About an hour later, Betty had texted him to let him know that she had just gotten out of her exam. Jughead cleaned up his books and laptop, shrugging back on his jacket, then went to go meet her. He could see Betty looking around for him from the top of the stairs outside and he smiled, going on up behind her. He gently pressed her sides and Betty buckled forward, laughing since it tickled.

"Jug." She laughed, turned around to look at him.

"How was your exam?" He asked.

Betty shrugged. "It was okay. Definitely passed, without question, but it wasn't a walk in the park."

Jughead started to walk with her, tightening his jacket around himself as the wind blew. "You probably did better than you think. I won't stress about it."

"You're right." She agreed, looking at him. "Where are we going?"

"There's a burger place about a five minute walk away. They have really good onion rings, probably the best in the state."

"The best in the state?"

"Guaranteed." He promised.

Betty smiled. "We'll see about that."

Jughead lead the way. It was a simple pub that looked expensive from the outside but it was reasonable inside. The TVs had sports on, not that Jughead cared, but whenever he came with Archie it was a topic. There were high tops, booths and regular tables. The hostess sat them down at a booth next to a pool table and placed some menus in front of them as well.

"This is not a restaurant I can see Veronica at." Betty commented.

"She's been here a few times, but Arch and I both know it's not really her scene." Jughead flipped open the menu and took a look. They had a large burger section with different types of meat, toppings and buns.

Betty glanced over the menu as well. "What should I get?"

"I'm going to say a burger, but if you're not in the mood then they're sandwiches are good as well."

The waitress came over and took their drink orders, both getting a coke. Jughead started to order as well. He ordered a double cheeseburger with ketchup, lettuce, pickles and tomato along with a side of onion rings.

"I'll have the same." Betty said, handing over her menu. Jughead raised a brow. "But hold the tomato, please." The waitress nodded, taking their menus and left them to punch in their orders.

"The burger is massive." Jughead told her.

"Don't underestimate me, Jughead Jones." Betty smiled, taking a sip of her drink. He chuckled. He never would.

Betty looked over at the pool table and he swore he could practically see a light bulb go off. "Loser buys?" She asked, pointing towards the pool table.

"Are you challenging me to a game of pool?"

"Not unless you're too scared." She said, getting out of the booth to put some coins into the table.

Jughead scoffed, joining her. "Don't underestimate _me_ , Elizabeth Cooper."

"Did you just full name me?"

"Maybe."

Betty laughed, taking the pool balls and lined them up the in triangle rack with the eight ball in the middle. She let Jughead go ahead and break first. He ended up being solids and Betty was stripes. It was a back and forth game; Betty would sink one, then Jughead until they were all squared up. Betty went and analysed the table trying to find the perfect pocket to sink the eight ball and window.

"Hmmm." She hummed, her brows furrowed in determination. "Right corner pocket." She lined herself up, one eye closed as she careful pushed the ball with her cue. The ball rolled and dropped into the right corner pocket with no infractions. "Victory is sweet."

Jughead tipped his head back in defeat. "Best two out of three."

"I'll think about it." She replied, going to sit back down as they're food arrived.

Jughead was right: the burgers were massive. He had no problems digging into it. He waited until Betty had a few bites of the burger and the onion rings to get her opinion.

"So, I'm not going to be able to finish this burger." Betty said. "And these onion rings are definitely the best in the state. Who knew you were good at picking out the best junk food?"

"Burgers are a food group." Jughead corrected. "You have meat, some vegetables and the tomato and ketchup are obviously fruit. And, of course, the bun is grain."

"A full course meal." Betty mused.

They ate and to no surprise, Jughead had eaten all of his food. Betty had a quarter of her burger left and a few onion rings. She was too full to finish. So Jughead went ahead at at least finished her onion rings. "So, two out of three?"

"Fine. But be prepared to lose again." Betty smirked.

The two of them went back to the pool table. Betty ended up winning again but Jughead wasn't having in, asking for best of five. Jughead just wouldn't let up until he at least won a game, that's all he wanted. Betty was too amused. She didn't realize Jughead could be a little competitive.

"Left side, middle pocket." Jughead said, praying to whatever God that it went in. He could see Betty standing off to the side with a grin out of the corner of his eye. He went ahead and took his turn and luckily the eight ball went into the pocket. "Finally!"

"Congratulations!" Betty clapped. "You finally won." She put her pool cue aside and went over to press a kiss to his cheek.

Jughead felt himself blush for the first time in his existence and he didn't know how to feel. He put his cue back as well, going to sit back down at the time.

"It's like almost eight, when did this happen?" Betty laughed as she looked at her phone.

"Is it?" Jughead took out his wallet to find some cash to pay for their meals. Realistically he was going to pay no matter what but Betty didn't need to know that. He shrugged on his jacket after as Betty was getting herself suited for the cold outdoors.

They left after and heading towards the subway station. Betty had led them to two seats and sat down with Jughead with her bag on her lap. She leaned against Jughead like she had the other day with her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He looked over at her, smiling to himself and linked their arms together.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jughead asked.

"No- It's out of the way then you'd have to come back to the subway and it's cold." Betty said, getting out her keys from her bag.

"I don't mind."

Betty turned and looked at him. "I know. But school's almost done for the semester, we'll celebrate." Jughead gave her a small smile with a nod. "I'll talk to you later." She said as they stopped at her station. She waved, Jughead waving back too.

He watched as the doors closed and she head up the stairs. He knew he should have just said fuck it and walked her home, he wanted to and he didn't care if it was negative a zillion degrees. But Betty was right; school was almost done for the winter holidays.

Winter holidays… That was another thing. She was probably going to go home and be with her family and he was going to be here with Fred, Archie and Veronica. It wasn't awful but probably would be a little better if Betty was in town.

Jughead wiped away the snow from his hat as he walked into the condo. Archie sat on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and a Playstation controller in his hand.

"Hey Jug." The redhead greeted.

Jughead wandered over and sat down on the couch. His nose was pink along with his cheeks. He sat there for a while to get warmed up.

"You alright?" Archie looked at his friend who nodded. "You're more quiet than usual."

Jughead sniffled. "It's cold outside, thinking about the economy downfall and wondering if this is the year the rapture is actually going to get us."

"Okay…" Archie blinked.

"I kissed her the other day." Jughead breathed out. "Betty."

Archie paused the game and looked at his long time friend. He knew a lot of things about Jughead and one of those things were the talk of feelings wasn't necessarily their number one topic of discussion. So he wasn't sure what to say at the moment. He was definitely happy for his friend without a doubt, Betty was great.

Jughead rubbed his forehead with a deep sigh. "I'm sure you know this, but that tends to be a good thing." Archie said. "Betty's cool. And if you like her Jug, go for it. Don't hold yourself back."

There was silence for a few moments as he let Archie's words sink in. "She's perfect, really." Jughead replied, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Juggie, as your best friend, I'm here to tell you it's okay." Archie said. Trust was a big issue with Jughead; he was just scared that Betty was going to abandon him. But he had to remind himself that not everyone in the world was like that.

Jughead got up from the couch. "I'll think about it." He said, think about it even more than he had been. Not to mention there were some father issues in the back of his mind that he had to place on a shelf first.

Archie nodded. Jughead took his things and went to his room for the night. He removed his sweater and his jeans, going to lie in bed. He stared at the ceiling for a good while. Maybe he should have just gone for it. What was worse, trying and it not working? Or not doing anything about it and possibly being miserable? The whole romance thing was difficult. Jughead turned onto his side and plugged in his phone to sleep.

He'd figure out his love life situation in the morning.

There was easily a shift in the air when exams were over. Everyone seemed a lot happier or at least relieved. Betty was all kinds of emotions but mainly she was excited not to focus on school for the next couple of weeks. She got an interview and the coffee shop and she got the job that she was going to start in the New Year. Things seemed to be looking up.

 **B:** _ **Are you coming to Veronica's tonight? Apparently she's having a end of the semester party even though she doesn't go to school…**_

 **J:** _ **Heard about it, Archie will probably persuade me.**_

 **B:** _ **We'll I'm going to be there so you should definitely come.**_

Betty got out her metro card and headed towards the subway. It's wasn't a party-party but it was still something exciting so she wanted to pick out a nice outfit… and maybe see if Jughead would notice. Her and Kevin had talked at lengths about the Jughead situation and what it boiled down to what that she liked him, a lot. At was at the point if his name was brought she'd be right there in the conversation.

She turned on some music when she got him, dancing around in her bedroom while she looked through her closet for an outfit to wear. She decided on a pale pink skirt that had a belt and paired it was a white slightly oversized sweater. She left her hair down and put a few curls in it. Lastly she applied some mascara and a lightly coat of lipstick. Betty examined herself in the mirror and she believed she looked pretty good, and she was confident.

She knew that she was going to be the first one to arrive, but she didn't want to sit around her apartment anymore. Veronica opened up the door with a grin and pulled her friend in to come help her pick her own outfit.

"Kevin is bringing a date." Veronica said, looking at some dresses she had laid out. "I think his name is Adam."

"Adam is a nice name." Betty nodded, sitting on a chair. "There's something I wanted to tell you, V. But you have to keep your emotions contained.

Veronica turned and looked at Betty with a brow raised. "Have you been keeping secrets from me?"

Betty didn't think it was really a secret but it wasn't definitely along the lines of it. "Jughead and I kissed."

"Shut up! When?!"

"After Kevin's dad asked him about his dad, and then the four of us watched movies. You and Archie fell asleep so he walked me to the subway and then… he kissed me."

Veronica sat on the arm of the chair. "Have you kissed since?"

"No. I kissed his cheek but not an actual kiss." Betty told her. "And we haven't really talked about it, maybe tonight. But you know- it's Jughead and he's guarded. And that's fine! I hope he'd give me a chance."

"Girl, if he doesn't give you a chance then he'll be sitting in a lecture with me for the next ten years of his life." Veronica told her. "This is so perfect, though. Double dates all the time, we could go to Cabo…"

"Cabo?"

"Well we could go anywhere! The point is that you need to talk to him about it tonight. He can't just kiss you and that's it."

Betty nodded. "I know but I don't want to pressure him into a relationship or something and he wants no part of it."

"Trust me, Betty, that kid has googly eye for you." Veronica got up and went to go put on one of the dresses. "At long last Jughead has found a lady!"

Betty rolled her eyes with a soft laugh. She pulled out her phone and looked to see if Jughead had replied from earlier but he hadn't. Perhaps he had been at work or was busy doing whatever a Jughead did.

It was no surprised to Betty and Veronica that Kevin and his date had arrived first. Adam was very tall, dark and handsome. "Oh it's steamy in here." Veronica commented to Betty, closing the door as they made their way to the living room

Without a doubt, Veronica's apartment was four times bigger than Betty's. There were so much space and it was all decorated to the nines. Betty sat on the plush sofa as Veronica got a round of drinks for everyone. Adam seemed to be a bit shy , sitting close to Kevin as him and Veronica chatted. Betty took the opportunity to get to know Adam.

He lived in mid-town, not too far from Veronica's and he was going to Columbia for Political Science and Social Justice. He wanted to make a change in the world and Betty really admired that. Adam seemed like a stand up guy, Kevin picked well.

"Hello?" Archie called out.

"In the living room!" Veronica replied.

Archie wandered in, saying hello to everyone and introduced himself to Adam. Betty looked past Archie to see if Jughead was trailing behind but she didn't see him. She sat back and tried not to frown. She didn't want to feel upset but she kind of was. Archie hadn't said anything about Jughead not being there.

Betty chewed on the inside of her cheek as she idly listened to the conversation. Veronica brought out some food and immediately the boys dug in. She went ahead and took some cheese and crackers.

"Betty, are you going home for Christmas?" Kevin asked.

"For about a week then I'll be back." She replied. "Who knows if I'll last that long with my mother prodding at my life constantly."

"I got us all tickets to the New Year's Eve party. Dress code is festive." Veronica told them.

"Does this mean I have to wear a sequin suit jacket?" Jughead asked as he wandered into the room. Betty's eyes lit up but she played it cool, kind of.

Veronica smirked. "I'd loved to see you wear a sequin suit."

"Going to have to fork over the big bucks, Ronnie." Jughead went and sat down beside Betty. "Hey." He murmured.

Betty smiled. "Hey." She glanced to everyone else to see Kevin had started a separate conversation. "Everything okay?"

Jughead nodded. "Yeah. Just got busy at work today." He told her. "You look really nice."

"Thank you." Betty replied with another smile gracing her lips. "But really, a sequin suit would definitely be a sight to see."

Jughead chuckled. "No. I'll wear a red tie, that's it."

"I suppose that's good enough."

Veronica broke out the board games and it turned out to be a very aggressive game of Monopoly. Jughead was arguing with Veronica then Kevin got mad at Archie. Betty couldn't believe the friends she had made in the last four months and how well things seemed to be going.

"Hey, hey, hey." Betty laughed, separating Jughead and Veronica. "It's a game. Maybe we should play something else." She said, pulling Jughead back.

"Something less violent." Adam chipped in.

"Fine." Veronica said, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "Cards? Crazy Eights."

Betty nodded. "Way less violent." She said, wrapping an arm around Jughead's shoulder. It seemed natural to her and if he was uncomfortable she knew he'd pull his arm away. He didn't.

Archie went and found a deck of cards as Veronica went to get more drinks and Kevin cleaned up the board game.

"She was in the wrong." Jughead mumbled.

"I know, Juggie, I know."

* * *

"So Betty and Jughead-"

"I know." Veronica grinned as she put some plates into the sink. They had played a few rounds of cards but they all settled on a movie. "Betty told me earlier and it's literally the best thing ever."

Archie laughed, putting some popcorn into the microwave. "I told him to go for it. I hope he does."

"If he doesn't, and I already told Betty this, he'll be getting a lecture from me." Veronica said. "It's fate, Archiekins. Do you see the way they look at each other? It's like I'm constantly watching a movie and you're rooting for the two main characters so much. Opposites attract."

Archie looked over at her. "I hope it works out."

"Trust me. It will." Veronica said as she pecked his lips.

Once the popcorn was done, they put it into a large bowl and brought it out to the others. Veronica and Archie had a couch, Kevin and Adam were fine on the floor and Betty and Jughead sat on the other couch. Veronica casually motioned to Betty to scoot closer over to Jughead. Betty pretended not to pay attention. But it wasn't just Veronica, Archie was sort of doing the same thing and Jughead rolled his eyes, looking back at the TV.

They were watching Step Brothers, which was always a decent movie to put on, even if you had seen it before. Betty ended up resting against Jughead and he had his arm around the back of the sofa. Veronica had snuck away with Archie about half an hour into the movie. Betty looked to Jughead and he shrugged. It was nothing knew to him, they always snuck off.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jughead whispered. Betty nodded, getting up with him quietly but Kevin and Adam were in their own little world.

They put on their coats and boots before heading outside. It was nippy but not as cold as Betty had thought. "Jug." Betty said, looking at him as they walked through the slush and snow.

"Hmm?"

Betty searched for the words to saw for a moment. "You kissed me." She could see him tense him like he was embracing the worst. "And it was great, trust me."

"But…?"

"No buts." Betty shook her head, gently put her hand on his arm. "So if you want to kiss me, you can kiss me. Like anytime." That made Jughead laugh a little. "What?"

"Nothing." Jughead said, turning to her. "I just hope I'm good enough for you."

"You are. But no one's perfect so don't even think twice."

Jughead nodded. He was scared and that was okay, Betty didn't care about his past and his reservations. If he wanted to try that's all that mattered to her.

"I like you, Betty." Jughead said honestly. "And I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

Betty smiled, taking a step closer to him. "It doesn't matter. If you said you were really good at dating that'd be a red flag in my books."

Jughead closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his lips to Betty's and she placed her arms around his neck. She smiled, kissing him back. It was perfect and she felt so happy. He pulled away but Betty went ahead and pecked his lips again.

"Come on." Betty said, taking his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

Betty took them down to the Rockefeller Centre. She hadn't seen the Christmas tree fully lit and she wanted to see what it looked like. Jughead caught on pretty quick and went along with her. The tree was a lot taller than she expected and it was amazing. All the coloured lights and the decorations.

"It's like Home Alone 2, which we still haven't watched by the way."

Jughead stood beside her as he looked up at the tree. "We'll have to do that before you go home for Christmas."

"What do you and Archie do for Christmas?"

"Fred usually makes pancakes and we sit around and eat, usually Frosty is on or Santa Claus. Exchange some presents." Jughead said. "He used to take us skating when we were younger. Now Veronica's in the picture so she comes over for dinner."

"That's a nice little tradition." Betty smiled.

He shrugged. "It's something."

"Let's go and watch Home Alone 2." She suggested.

"So we're officially ditching Veronica's party thing."

Betty nodded. They got to her apartment a while later, shedding their winter attire. Betty changed out of her skirt and sweater and into some pajamas.

"Come here." She said, motioning for Jughead. He raised a brow but went on in.

Betty's room was neat and tidy. There was a small desk in the corner along with a dresser and then her bed with a side table and a lamp. She opened her laptop and put up Netflix.

This went from kissing to joining her in bed real quick but that seemed okay. Jughead removed his sweater so he just had a t-shirt on and sat down beside her. They ended up shifting so Jughead had the laptop on his lap and Betty was lying on her side against him.

The movie played but Betty couldn't help but think how perfect this was. She still didn't know what they were but it didn't matter.

Betty was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning was quiet. It was lightly snowing outside but it was warm and cozy inside. Jughead slowly opened his eyes as he stretched out his legs. For a moment he was confused by his surroundings since the bedroom was different. He looked over seeing the laptop pushed over to the side and then Betty was cuddled into him, still sleeping.

Jughead brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Carefully he got up to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. He had three texts and a call from Archie. He looked them over before going back to Betty's room. She stirred as he laid back down.

"What time is it?" Betty turned her head into the pillow.

"Almost ten." Jughead replied. "Snowing a little outside."

Betty looked at him, yawning softly. "I don't remember falling asleep."

"Neither do I. Maybe Veronica had drugged us."

Betty his his arm lightly. "That's not funny. Things like that actually happen." She pushed herself up to sit.

"I know. Sorry, sorry."

She rubbed one of her eyes, starting to wake up a bit more. Jughead decided just then that he loved her bedhead and sleepy face.

"What?" Betty looked at him.

Jughead gently pulled Betty towards him to give her a kiss. She moved to sit on his lap, placing a hand on his shoulder while one of his hands cupped her cheek. It still felt so surreal. Maybe it was cliché and silly but it felt like he could fall to pieces when he was with Betty.

"Do you have to work today?" Betty asked as she pulled away to look at him.

"No."

She smiled, pecking his lips. "Good." Betty crawled off his lap and got out of bed. She didn't have a lot of groceries but enough to make breakfast for them. Jughead followed her out and helped her make some scrambled eggs.

"Veronica called me like four times." Betty said as she looked at her phone.

"Archie texted me three times and called. Safe to say that after they did their business they noticed we were gone." He laughed. Betty sat on top of the counter as Jughead finished buttering the toast and got their plates together.

Betty took her plate from Jughead, eating a piece of toast. "Should I text her back?"

Jughead shrugged. "I think they're smart enough to put two and two together."

She nodded in agreement, putting her phone to the side. Jughead went and sat at the table and Betty joined him. They chit chatted as they ate their food, talking about nothing too important. It was nice, though. Jughead felt comfortable and everything that was shitty in his life from the past and present wasn't relevant at this time.

Betty took their plates when they were done eating, washing them and placing them in the drying rack. She tugged Jughead along to lounge in the living room, putting on whatever Christmas special was playing. It was going to be one of those days of relaxation and having too many cups of coffee and hot chocolate.

There was a sudden bang on the door around noon. It made the two of them jump and Betty looked to the door. "What the hell?" She muttered, getting up to tell whoever it was to go away.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!" Veronica stood with her hands clasped together and a wicked smirk on her face. Archie was off to the side, looking like he didn't really want to be there. Veronica moved passed Betty to go into the apartment. "Oh the newly lovebirds."

Jughead tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Like always, Veronica had the best intentions but the worst timing. Archie walked in, rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic face. "Amazing, Veronica. You caught us watching The Grinch. Bravo."

Veronica gave him a face. "Excuse me for worrying about you two last night. You both disappeared."

"So did you and Archie." He retorted. She waved him off. "We're fine; we're not bleeding to death in an alley behind a dumpster."

"Relax." Veronica put her hand up. "I can't be excited over two friends with a blossoming relationship? This is almost the best day of my life."

Betty had her arms folded around herself. She didn't want to be rude but she also didn't want Veronica and Archie to be here. And Jughead, well, he just wasn't impressed with any of this. They just wanted the day to spend together doing nothing.

"Ronnie we should go." Archie suggested. The whole room had a weird vibe to it. "We have that lunch with your mom."

Veronica gave him a look. There was no lunch but she didn't say anything. "Right. That lunch." She replied.

"We'll see you guys later." Archie said, taking Veronica's hand to quickly leave. He closed the door behind him.

"I should have just texted her back." Betty said. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't a big deal. Just a small annoyance. "I'm sorry."

Jughead reached out for her hand and she took it to sit back down. "Are you surprised, though? It's Veronica; she wants to be in everyone's business."

"I suppose you're right." Betty rested her head on Jughead's shoulder. His fingers grazed her arm up and down. She took the blanket and placed it over them.

Jughead knew Archie was going to text an apology later but he didn't care. It was whatever. He sunk himself into the sofa as he kept his arm around Betty.

* * *

Jughead reluctantly went home later that evening since he had to work early in the morning. Archie stood up when the door opened, and Jughead got the vibe that Archie had been waiting for a while.

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier with Veronica and walking in like that." Archie apologized.

"Doesn't really matter." Jughead hung up his jacket and removed his boots.

Archie nodded. "But you and Betty…?"

"We're figuring it out. She's going home in a few days." Jughead said, going to the kitchen to find something to eat. He made a sandwich before disappearing into his room for the rest of the night.

Betty had gone back to Riverdale a few short days later. Jughead had taken her to the train station and kissed her goodbye. He felt stupid but he already had missed her when the train pulled away. He kept himself busy. He went out with Archie and Veronica to get last minute Christmas present- him and Betty agreed no presents for each other. He wasn't really a big fan of the holidays anyway. He went back to writing about Betty. It was more of a characterization even though she was a real person.

They talked on the phone for at least two hours per night, which varied. Betty complained about her mother and how she wanted her to focus on her studies.

"I told my sister about you." Betty said, curled up in her childhood bed. "I told her your name was Jughead and she thinks you're fake."

Jughead laughed through his nose. "Not surprising. Jughead is a weird name for a weird kid."

"You're not weird, Juggie."

"I'm weird, Betty. I'm a weirdo. I don't fit in, and I don't want to fit in. Have you ever seen me without this stupid hat on? That's weird."

"Well, I like your stupid hat. It's what makes you Jughead Jones. It's quintessentially you." Betty told him. He smiled to himself on his side of the phone, switching ears. "What is your real name?"

"That's another weird name. I don't know if you want to hear it."

Betty sat up in her bed, crossing her legs. "Is it, like, Gerald? Franklin? Um… Jeremiah?"

"Those are your guesses?" Jughead asked. "Really, Gerald?"

"I don't know!" Betty laughed. "Tell me what it is."

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third."

Betty blinked, that was one mighty name. "Forsythe."

"Yep."

"Pendleton."

"Mhmm."

"Jones… The third? There are three of you?"

"You got it."

"Wow." Betty said, still in amazement of the name. "I think I'm going to stick to calling you Jughead for the rest of forever."

Jughead laughed. "That'd be ideal."

"And just out of pure observation, your sister's real name is not Jellybean."

"Definitely not." Jughead said. "Her name is Forsythia."

"Jughead!" Betty exclaimed. "No it is not."

Jughead couldn't help but laugh. He laughed for a solid two minutes before calming himself down. "I swear, Betts."

"Oh my god. What have I gotten myself into?" Betty placed a hand over her face but she started laughing as well. "Okay your family is weird and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"I know." He said, yawning softly.

Betty looked over at her clock, seeing it was after midnight. "I should probably go to bed. Breakfast will probably be on the table at 8AM, sharp. No excuse to being late."

Jughead nodded to himself, closing his laptop. "It's just breakfast."

"You have not met Alice Cooper." She replied, pulling back the blankets to get comfy. "Oh—Merry Christmas, Jughead."

"Merry Christmas, Betty." Jughead said. "I'll see you in a few days."

They said their goodnights before hanging up. Jughead plugged his phone and lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling for a while. His phone vibrated shortly after and he grabbed it seeing a simple text from Betty: _I miss you._

How did these sorts of things happen? How do you go from barely knowing a person to missing them so quickly? Of course Jughead missed his mother and his sister but he had learned to cope with that. This was different with Betty, everything was different with her.

He replied with the same words. Who would have thought Jughead Jones was falling for a girl he had seen on the subway nearly four months ago? He, for one, did not think this was possible.

Fred had breakfast ready in the morning: pancakes, toast, hash browns, eggs and bacon. Jughead wandered out of his room, half asleep but the food was calling his name. He went and sat at the table noticing five plate settings.

"Who's joining us?"

"I wasn't sure if Veronica was coming over and if Betty was going to join us." Fred said, taking the frying pan of bacon off the burner.

"Betty went home to be with her family." Jughead poured some orange juice into a glass, taking a sip.

Fred nodded, taking away a plate. He just wanted to be inclusive and Jughead did appreciate that. "Archie! Breakfast is ready!"

Archie looked to be in the same state as Jughead: sleepy and hungry. He pulled up a seat next to Jughead and took a piece of toast. "Veronica's coming over later."

"A regular ol' boys breakfast, then." Fred took the other plate as well before finally sitting down.

There wasn't too much talking over breakfast which no one seemed to mind. Fred always got Archie and Jughead presents no matter what, even if it was just a gift card or some clothing. It was simple things. The toy boys usually chipped in and got Fred a combined present. Veronica had dropped by the afternoon bringing Fred a generic basket of goodies.

"Merry Christmas, boys." Veronica sat in between Archie and Jughead. "One for you." She handed Jughead a wrapped present. "And two for you." She handed the others to Archie.

Jughead raised his brow at the present but opened it anyway. He had a sweater that had a S on it but he had taken its toll and the washer destroyed it months ago. Veronica had found another one. He was actually impressed.

"Thanks, Ronnie but I didn't get you anything." Jughead said.

Veronica shrugged. "Of course you didn't." She looked to Archie who was opening his presents next. It was a video game he had been talking about and a sweater too. At least Veronica could keep it simple when needed.

Archie got up to go get Veronica's present from under the tree. It was a small square box and it peaked both Jughead and Veronica interest. Archie sat back down, handing it over to his girlfriend.

"What did you do, Archie Andrews?" Veronica untied the ribbon bow and opened the box lid. Inside was the dainty silver bracelet with the tiny diamonds. "Archie." She placed a hand on her chest as she looked at it. "It's stunning." She took it out of the box and he helped her clasp it around her wrist.

"Betty helped me, needed a girls opinion." Archie admitted.

Veronica smiled. "I love it." She leaned over and kissed him. Jughead had leaned over to see the bracelet and it was really nice. He was impressed, yet again.

"I got Betty a good present too. I think you'll both like it." Veronica said, looking over at Jughead.

"Something tells me to be concerned." He folded his arms over his chest and he put up his feet on the coffee table.

"Your life is not in danger. It's nothing bad. Trust me." She patted his shoulder.

Jughead simply shook his head. The three of them sat around and watched the last of the specials, eating cookies and drinking warm drinks. Veronica did get up to help Fred with the last of cooking the dinner and setting the table.

"Do they normally just sit there while you make all of this?" Veronica asked Fred.

"Been this way for a while." He chuckled. "At least I can get them to do the dishes."

Veronica nodded. "That's something." She looked back at the boys who were playing the new video game. "Dinner is served!" She grinned as she placed the mashed potatoes onto the table. "Let's go, boys."

The four sat around the table to eat. Even though Jughead didn't see eye to eye with Veronica all the time, it was nice having someone else there. And maybe, just maybe, the holidays weren't so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Betty was supposed to be back in the city in the evening on the 28th but she really couldn't stand being at her parents home anymore. She felt like everything she said or did was wrong and that did not help her stress levels. The palms of her hands hurt from digging her nails in too hard from keeping her mouth shut. She wasn't the perfect princess her mother wanted her to be. She didn't want to be. It didn't sound like Alice was too impressed with her friends either. Veronica sounded like a brat; Archie was a dud with a useless music career- or lack thereof. And Jughead… Betty didn't even want to mention they were kind of seeing each other so she told her mother he was Archie's best friend and a fantastic writer.

With all of that nonsense and the fact she missed her friends, Betty got an early ticket back for that morning. She was hoping it'd be a nice surprise. As soon as she saw the tall buildings and the rush of taxis, crowds of people, she felt happy to be back home. Betty dropped her bag off at her apartment before getting back on the subway and going to see Jughead.

She approached the door with a wide grin on her face and raised her hand to knock on the door. She only had to wait a few moments before the door opened. "Betty?"

Betty looked at Jughead as he was shrugging on a jacket. "Surprise!" She couldn't tell if he was happy to see or not. "I'm sorry. I just randomly showed up. I should have texted or called."

"Betty, it's fine." He opened the door some more and pulled her inside. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought you were going to be back later tonight."

She nodded. "I couldn't stand being at home anymore and I missed everyone. I missed you."

Jughead gave a small smile. "I know. I missed you too."

"You're going somewhere." She noted.

He sighed slightly, looking off to the side. "I'm going to go find my dad. Keller was over here yesterday asking questions again, so I need to go find my dad."

"Jughead, that sounds a little dangerous."

"He's my dad, Betty. Not a great one, but my dad. Maybe he'll tell me something." He said. "I shouldn't be long, maybe an hour or two. You can wait here if you want."

"No." Betty shook her head. "If you're going I'm coming with you." She could be brave when needed.

Jughead looked back at her. "No. It's a bad neighbourhood and I want you to stay here."

"No, Jughead." Her tone was sterner. "I'm not a little girl who needs to be protected. I'm coming with you. What would I say to Archie or his dad if they came home?"

She had a point. Jughead rubbed the side of his face before caving in. "Fine."

Jughead locked the door as they left, making their way down to the lobby. "Hey- where are you guys going?" Archie ask as he was walking in. Betty took his arm and pulled them along with them. "What's going on?"

"We're going to find Jughead's dad." She mumbled to him.

"Is this because of Keller?" Archie asked. "He's trying to get under your skin because he thinks you know something. We haven't seen your dad in five years."

Betty had a feeling it was more than just the questioning. Jughead was probably worried about his dad and overall curious if he had been connected to the murder. "Both of you can go back upstairs." Jughead turned around and looked at them. "Keller showed me a picture of a guy that looks a lot like my dad and I need answers. Convince him to turn himself in before there's a manhunt. Maybe it'll cut down his jail time."

Archie and Betty looked at Jughead, a bit lost for words. The one thing they were definitely going to do was go with him so he had moral support. Betty didn't know FP Jones, but Archie did. He also knew Jughead needed someone else there just in case anything got out of line.

"Let's go find FP." Archie said, but his tone seemed a little reluctant.

Jughead took them to a not the nicest part of Brooklyn. Betty looked around and kept close to the boys. The streets were quiet, almost too but there were car horns going off in the distance. That kind of seemed reassuring. They arrived at a rundown red brick apartment building. There wasn't an elevator so they had to climb four flights of stairs and go down a hallway that looked like something out of The Shining.

He knocked on the door a few times before pushing open the door. Jughead walked on in, setting over a few beer bottles and Styrofoam take out containers. Betty and Archie trailed in after them. It was a poorly kept apartment but what were they to expect?

"Dad?" Jughead called out. "Are you here?"

"Jughead?" A man's voice called back. It was a little rough and chalky. FP Jones appeared from a bedroom looking rugged and tired. He was tall and there were similar facial traits to Jughead's. FP squinted his eyes as he appeared. "My boy. To what do I owe this pleasure of your presence?"

Jughead rolled his eyes slightly. FP looked to Betty and Archie, taking a sip of his beer. "Look at you, Red. You've filled yourself out, gotten a bit taller maybe?" He patted Archie's arm, before moving his gaze to look at Betty. "Who's this?"

Betty tried not to make a face at the alcohol smell exuding from FP. "Betty Cooper." She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you." Although, she wasn't sure if it was or if she should have said that. FP nodded, taking another swig.

"The cops have come talk to me twice about you, dad. Saying that you're a suspect in a murder." Jughead said. FP raised a brow. "A woman from the East Village."

"East Village you say?" He went and sat down on a wooden chair. "I don't go around there. So it can't be me."

"Apparently they have a picture of you and two other guys from a street camera." Archie said.

FP leaned back in his chair. He set his beer aside and folded his arms over his chest. Betty couldn't help but see even more of a resemblance between the father and son. "Well, did it look like me?" The older Jones asked.

"Hard to tell, could be." Jughead replied. "Tall guy, dark hair, Caucasian."

FP looked at his son for a long moment. "Do you think it was me?"

Jughead matched his crossed arms. "I don't know, dad. I don't know what to believe when it comes to you. Haven't been able to for a long time. All I can hope is that you're not capable of murder."

"If you kids really want to know, it wasn't me. I wasn't in the city when this happened." FP said.

"Where were you?" Betty spoke up.

"I was hoping to see Jughead's sister."

Jughead's eyes widened and his face softened. "You saw Jellybean?"

FP shook his head. "No. She didn't show up. Was going to meet her at a diner in Jersey but nothing. Tried calling her but her phone's cut off, probably your mother's doing."

Jughead sighed, removing his hat from his head before sitting down. Betty frowned. She knew how much she missed his sister. "Red, why don't you take yourself and blondie here to get something to get some drinks around the corner." FP got out some cash to hand to Archie, although he declined the money.

Betty looked at Jughead before going with Archie. He glanced at her, nodding that it was going to be fine.

FP got up and offered Jughead a beer, though he declined. "So where does blondie fit in your life?"

"She's a friend." Jughead said.

"She doesn't seem like Archie's girl, so what, do you like her?"

Jughead returned to his defence stand of folding his arm. "I think it's pretty obvious you are on the bottom of the list for dating advice."

FP put his hands up. "All I'm saying is that she's pretty and if you like her, you should go for it."

"How did you find Jellybean?" Jughead switched topics. "I thought her and mom were in Ohio."

"They are. I guess she was going through some boxes and found my number, gave me a call and she said she could make it to Jersey. I waited for about two hours until I tried to call her but her phone was cut off, said the number was out of service." FP explained.

Jughead sighed. He figured his mother had found out and stopped Jellybean from leaving. It was hard. Jughead didn't feel like a fuck up but he had always wandered what his mother thought taking Jellybean away but not him.

"Why do the police think you're part of this murder then?" Jughead asked. "They've come to me twice asking questions."

"They're cops, Jughead." FP said. "They have a pool of people in their files and they just pick and choose who they want to play the blame game with. I'm telling you I wasn't there."

"Tell the police. Tell them you were going to see Jellybean."

"So they can arrest me for other things from my past?" FP raised his voice slightly. "I've been hiding out here, trying to mind my own business and stay away from the drug deals and the crime. I never see my son; I almost got to see my daughter. If they take away my freedom then I'll have nothing left."

Jughead swallowed a lump in his throat. "A lot of that is your own fault, dad." He said.

"You're right. Now why don't you just run along with your little friends back up to Andrews nice place in Queens. Go actually have a life and not be miserable like me, alright."

"Dad." Jughead shook his head.

FP walked over and opened the door. "Go on. Go be a decent person, go write your stories and go get the girl. Don't come back here, Jughead."

Jughead shoved hat back on his head and dug his hands into his pockets before walking out of his dad's apartment. There were too many mixed emotions to pinpoint the exact one he was feeling in the moment. Mad? Upset? He didn't know. Archie and Betty were out of his mind as he began to walk in the opposite direction. He needed to get lost for a little while.

* * *

Archie and Betty had gone to get coffee around the corner, though both of them didn't really want to. They sat a small table. Betty still felt uneasy about the location but at least she had Archie with her.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Betty asked.

Archie sighed. "I don't think FP would lie about Jellybean. And if he did lie, I think it would be safe to say that their relationship or lack thereof, would be completely done."

Betty nodded, taking a sip of the coffee. It was surprisingly really good.

"If Jughead pushes you away for a little while, don't take it personally." Archie told her. "He thinks he's always alone in this world but he isn't. It's just how he copes with things."

She frowned. "I won't overbear him but I want to make sure he's okay. I care a lot about him."

"Trust me, he cares about you too."

They finished their small cups of coffee before going back to FP's apartment. FP was short and told them that he had told Jughead to go but he guessed he left without them.

"Where would he go?" Betty asked, taking out her phone to text Jughead.

Archie stuck his hands into the pocket of his jacket as they left the building. "Anywhere. The best thing we can do is go back and wait for him."

"But what if he needs us?"

"Betty, trust me. I know Jughead, he's my best friend." Archie said. And he was right but she was feeling stubborn today and wanted to trek the city to find him. Archie took her arm gently to catch the subway.

Archie unlocked the door when they got back to Queens.

"Hello? Does anyone know how to answer their phone?" Veronica placed her hands on her hips as they walked in. Archie blinked at her. "Your dad let me in as he was leaving. Where have you guys been? I even texted Jughead but of course he ignores me."

"We were coming back from Brooklyn." Archie said, tossing his keys on the table.

Veronica looked behind them. "Jughead's not with you?"

"No." Betty said. "We found his dad- or well, Jughead knew where his dad was and we went to talk to him."

"You went and found his dad? A criminal?"

"Look it sounds bad and it kinda is now that we have associated ourselves with him." Archie said.

Betty folded her arms. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you guys aren't disclosing information from the police." Veronica replied.

"We can get charged, Betty." Archie added. "Withholding information."

"Okay, and?" Betty looked at them. "FP said he didn't do it so he didn't do it."

"That's not the point-"

"Then what's the point, Archie? You even said it, he's your best friend and you believe FP wouldn't lie about Jellybean." Betty nearly glared at the redhead, moving to sit herself down on the couch to wait for Jughead to come home.

"She's feisty today." Veronica commented to Archie, going to sit with Betty. Archie sighed, shaking his head to himself.

It was quiet for the next hour. The TV was on with a Family Feud marathon playing with the volume on low. Betty kept her phone in her hand waiting for a call or text from Jughead.

"When do we start the manhunt?" Veronica asked. Betty and Archie looked at each other, not saying anything. "No one's going to say something? Fine."

Another thirty minutes when by. Each time they could hear someone walking by the door, Betty looked over hoping it was Jughead. The door handle jiggled and the opened to Jughead walking in.

"Juggie." Betty immediately got up and crossed the room to hug him. He was cold and the tip of his nose was pink. He placed an arm around her as he took off his snowy hat. "Are you okay?" She pulled back to look at him.

He nodded. "I'm fine." And for the most part he was, but he had a lot of things lingering with him. He let her go to take off his jacket and remove his boots. "I'm fine, everyone, sit down." Jughead looked at Veronica and Archie who were standing in the living room.

Jughead went to have a hot shower. Veronica and Archie got their coats on to go find a spot for lunch. Betty waved to them, going to sit in Jughead's room while he showered. She pulled over his laptop and opened it up seeing a word document open.

She scrolled to the top figuring it was just an old assignment so she briefly skimmed over it. Betty's brows furrowed as she read noticing the similar characterizations to herself.

 _A high blonde ponytail that had bounce when she walked…_

 _Blueish green eyes that changed with her mood…_

Betty continued on, there was a dramatization of when she first bumped into her and then seeing her at Archie's open mic night gig. He never used her name, always referring as she or her.

 _There was always something captivating about her, the way she sat with one foot crossed over the other on the subway. Her head slightly tilted to the side as she carefully turned the page of her book. She was precise and calculated, waiting nearly thirty seconds until she popped another cherry into her mouth…_.

… _She was your typical Sandy Olsen: a good girl with a bright smile and dazzling eyes. Every good girl had a dark secret and hers was unlike the rest; something a little more dark and damaging to her worth. Perhaps all that she needed in her darkness was a light…_

Betty glanced up as she heard the bathroom door open. She quickly shut the laptop and pushed it off to the side, neatly folding her hands on her lap. Jughead wandered in with a towel around his waist and water dripping from his dark hair.

"You okay?" Jughead glanced at her as he opened the drawers to his dresser.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded, getting up. "Just going to go get a drink." Betty went to the kitchen, finding a glass and some water in the fridge.

Jughead got dressed and sat down, looking over at his laptop. He knew for a fact that he had left it on his desk. He had a feeling she might have seen what he had written about her. It wasn't anything bad, he didn't believe so. Betty turned with a glass of water, a small smile on her lips.

"Did you read it?" Jughead asked.

"Read what?"

He gestured to his laptop. "The story, if you want to call it that."

Betty went ahead and sat down beside him. "I read part of it. You saw me on the subway and you wrote about me?"

"Trying not to make this sound creepy, but yes." Jughead said. "And then somehow you crossed paths with Kevin and Veronica. It was really something out of a book."

Betty thought about it for a moment. She supposed it was, but at the same time a little strange, one big coincidence. "So you're like a secret admirer from afar?"

"I don't know-" But Betty had started laughing. Jughead looked at her a bit relieved in it all. "You can think whatever you want."

"I will." Betty replied. "Why did you describe me as a good girl?"

"Essentially you are. How do you want to be described? The typical girl next door?"

She shook her head. "I hate the sounds of that."

Jughead moved back on his bed, pulling Betty to lie with him. "You're a lot of things but that isn't one of them." She got herself comfy against him. "I'll delete it."

"No." She replied. "Keep writing if you want. Perhaps it'll make a good published book one day. Just make sure to give me a cool name."

He chuckled. "A cool name. Like Geraldine."

"No!" She laughed. "Geraldine."

"You thought my real name was Gerald, so."

Betty rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Whatever, Forsythe."


	10. Chapter 10

Betty wondered how many connections in New York Veronica had. A beautiful champagne sequined coloured dressed had showed up at her door and she honestly thought it was a mistake. There was no way she had accidentally ordered a six hundred dollar cocktail dress from Nordstrom. Betty looked at the note attached to the garment bag: _Wear it! - V_. It was simple and too the point.

 **V: Did it arrive? You better put that dress on your rockin' hot body, girl. I'll see you tonight!**

She sighed lightly. Veronica would protest and probably be pissed if she didn't wear it. Maybe she could wear it for a few hours then give it back to Veronica after. She really couldn't keep it. After another inner battle with herself, Betty took the dress off the hanger and out of the garment back, laying it neatly on her bed.

Betty sat down to do her makeup and curl her hair. She was still listening to Christmas music even if the rest of the world had moved on. There was nothing wrong with singing Holly Jolly Christmas at the top of your lungs when no one was around. Jughead was going to pick her up in an hour so she had a little bit of time. The dress fit her like a glove. It had a scoop neckline with three-quarter length sleeves and just hit above her knees. The dress hugged her in all the right places.

Veronica definitely knew how to choose a perfect outfit.

Lastly, Betty found a black clutch putting her ID, some cash and her phone in there. She felt confident and was in a great mood.

"Wow."

Betty nearly jumped, turning around to see Jughead standing the doorway of her bedroom.

"Juggie." She laughed as she caught her breath. "You scared me."

"I knocked but I figured you couldn't hear me over Michael Buble singing Santa Baby." He smiled.

"It's still Christmas in my world." She took in Jughead dressed rather impressive with a suit jacket, dress shirt and a tie that matched her shirt. "You look handsome. I'm impressed."

Jughead took a look at himself, smoothing out his shirt. "Veronica sent me this tie. And my good guess is that she did it on purpose."

Betty smiled, walking over to him. "Obviously. Look at this dress. This isn't me."

"But you look beautiful." He told her. "You always do."

She could feel her cheeks flush, leaning towards him to peck his lips. "We should go, the subway is probably packed with people."

Betty made sure her curling iron was unplugged and turned off the lights, shrugging on a jacket and locking the door. Jughead took her hand as they left to go meet Archie and the rest of them.

The New Year's Eve party was at the same club the Halloween party was at. Jughead got out their tickets that he had gotten from Archie that morning. He still couldn't believe how many times he had been to a club in the last couple of months.

Betty stood looking up at the building. She remembered Halloween and the girl with drink. "Betty." Jughead gently touched her arm to get her attention. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took his hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's go."

Jughead gave the tickets to a girl with a clipboard and she let them on through. It was a complete transformation from Halloween. There were golds, silvers, whites, confetti, balloons, two champagne fountains, and refreshments.

"I can't believe this is Veronica's life on the daily." Betty said. "I feel like I should be used to this by now but…"

"I know." Jughead said, talking a walk with her to see the decorations. They were handed cheesy glasses and hats, Betty went ahead and took the tiara for fun.

"We can play pretend for a little while." Betty took the top hat and placed it on Jughead's head. She smiled, laughing softly at how silly he looked. "Maybe not."

Jughead took it off his and set it to the side. "Most likely not."

They found Veronica and Archie after another lap of the area. They had a seating area blocked off which some bottles and snacks on the table.

"You look so good! Look at you!" Veronica called over the music. She got up and hugged Betty tightly. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Are you drunk?" Betty asked. "You seem really chipper."

Veronica waved her off, moving to sit down. "In less than three hours it's going to be a brand new year. We can be whoever we want to be and do whatever we want to do."

"New year, new me?" Jughead said sarcastically.

"You can actually be fun instead of a buzzkill." Veronica crossed one leg over the other, sipping her drink.

Jughead rolled his eyes, taking a handful of pretzels to much on. The conversation got divided with the girls on one couch and Jughead and Archie on the other. Veronica pulled Archie up to dance about ten minutes, finding them a spot close by.

"I'm having deja vu again." Betty said, sitting next to Jughead. "No way I can persuade you to dance?"

"I have zero rhythm." He replied.

Betty nodded. "If there's a slow song, I'm pulling you up. You can at least sway." She got up seeing Kevin and Adam show up, going to see if they wanted to dance instead.

Jughead let her go. Sure, they were somewhat opposite but he was glad she didn't push him to do things he wasn't comfortable with. He could slow dance and that was fine. He went ahead and people watched; couples dancing and sloppily kissing one another. Betty was bouncing around with her arms flailing, laughing at something Kevin must have said.

Betty kept to her word and got Jughead up when there was a slow song, wrapping her arms around him. He placed his hands on her waist and swayed with her to the song. Betty thought it was nice, resting her head against his chest. They stayed that way long after the song was over. No one seemed to care, especially them.

Time seemed to fly by between the dancing, drinking and Veronica almost getting into a cat fight with a girl who had been openly flirting with Archie. Archie managed to pull her back to their section even though she was still heated about the situation.

"I think I need some air. It's really warm in here." Betty told Jughead. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink and she was fanning herself with one of her hands.

Jughead set his empty drink down and got up with her. There was a small balcony to the back of the space. There were a few smokers out there along with a group of girls chatting. Betty went and stood by the railing, folding her arms around her body. She sighed with a cloud of cold air escaping her lips.

"I know this isn't your thing." Betty said. "But I'm glad you're here."

"Admittedly, Ronnie pushes me to get out more whether it's here to at the bar Archie likes to play at." Jughead shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Betty's shoulders. She smiled, pulling it around her. "And I don't necessarily hate it."

Betty laughed softly. "Maybe we're good company."

"You're good company."

There were still Christmas lights twinkling in every direction. Betty brushed some strands of hair away from her face as she looked out at them, thinking for a few moments. "Jughead." Betty said a few moments later. "What are we doing?" She asked. "Me and you, relationship-wise."

Jughead quietly sighed.

"Because I like you. A lot." She added.

He looked at Betty before turning his head to see the view of the tall buildings. "I don't know if I'm good enough for you. Realistically speaking, you're out of my league."

"What does that even mean?" Betty asked. "There are no leagues. I'm not better than you, we're equals. The only thing that should matter is whether or not you feel the same way." She reached out and touched his arm to get Jughead to look at her. "Jug. I want to be with you."

"This is new to me." He mumbled.

Betty moved to tuck herself into his side. "That's fine." She replied. "You don't know if you don't try."

There was a barrier that Jughead was trying to push through. He protected himself from anything he wasn't certain about. If he wanted to get passed that he knew he had to try just like Betty had said. And with Betty, he was willing to try because his feelings were so strong for her.

Jughead turned to Betty, tilting her head up so he could kiss her. She knew what his answer was and she smiled into the kiss. Labels weren't a necessity but it'd be cool to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Let's go. It's almost midnight!" Kevin had opened the balcony door to call out to them. "You can go back to kissing in two minutes."

Betty laughed, taking Jughead's hand to pull him back inside. Veronica handed them glasses of champagne. "A toast to us." Veronica announced as the DJ said there was a minute to midnight. "To new friends, new relationships, a new year. The good, the bad and whatever in between."

 _Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One…_

They were a loud pop of confetti from the ceiling with people shouting Happy New Year and celebrating. The group clinked their glasses together, taking a drink of it after. Archie immediately took hold of Veronica after, dipped and kissed her. Veronica laughed, holding onto him as it slowly turned into a make out session.

Betty kissed Jughead again, lingering a little longer than the previous kiss. Auld Lang Syne played throughout the speakers in the background. "I'll take you to see the ball drop next year." Jughead said.

"I'm keeping you to that promise." She grinned, pecking his lips. "Happy New Year, Jug."

"Happy New Year, Betts."

* * *

New Year's Day always seemed to be so quiet. People were recovering from the night before or taking the day to be with their loved ones. Betty rolled over in bed as she started to stir. She opened her eyes and squinted around the room, not seeing anything familiar for a moment. Jughead was sound asleep beside her with his arm draped over her midsection and half of his face buried into the pillow. She put it all together quickly that they had crashed in Veronica's spare bedroom. Her head hurt, only slightly, and her ears were still ringing from the loud music.

Betty carefully moved Jughead's arm off her and slipped out of bed. She looked down at herself seeing she had some silky pajama shorts and a tank top that definitely screamed Veronica. That was good. She tiptoed her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water and to look for Advil. The entire apartment was silent since it was barely eighty-thirty in the morning. Once she had her water and headache medication, she crept back into bed with Jughead, replacing his arm over her.

She hadn't realized she had passed out again until there were some noises coming from the kitchen. Betty reached for her phone for the time seeing it was now nearing eleven. She stretched her legs out under the covers and turned herself into Jughead's chest, tracing her finger on his arm. Jughead flinched.

"Are you ticklish?" She whispered, holding back a giggle.

"You scared me." He mumbled back, pulling the covers up to his neck. "Could've been attacked."

Betty rolled her eyes playfully. "I wasn't super drunk last night was I?"

"I wouldn't say drunk. Maybe a little tipsy." He replied with a yawn. "Veronica, on the other hand, will be struggling to make it through the day.

"I think breakfast is being made." Betty said. "You hungry?"

"Always."

Betty pulled herself up to sit, getting out of bed. Jughead pulled on his dress pants and his white undershirt, following her and the smell of food. Archie was making bacon and eggs while Veronica sat at the island with her head down and a glass of water in her hand.

"You okay, V?" Betty sat down beside her, gently rubbing her back.

"A small hangover won't bring down Veronica Lodge." The raven-haired girl proclaimed. Jughead took a piece of bacon, accidently (maybe on purpose) knocking over a pot. "Jughead!"

"Sorry Queen, my mistake. I'll keep it down." He snickered, picking up the pot and placed it back on the counter top.

She gave him a clear side eye, sipping her water. "Archie said we were dancing on a table last night."

"I somewhat remember that." Betty nodded. "It must have been a good song."

"Veronica was harassing the DJ to play Justin Bieber's _Sorry_." Jughead said.

"That sounds like a lie." Veronica retorted.

Jughead carried on, "So he played it but you told him to restart it when you missed the beginning of it when you started another argument with the girl that had been flirting with Archie."

Betty started to laugh. "It's all coming back to me now. Archie had to pull you off the table later when security told us we had to go."

Veronica looked at Archie. "You told me all I did was dance on the table."

"I mean, that wasn't a lie. You did." Archie replied, putting a plate of food in front of her. "And then other things happened."

Jughead found a video on his phone and showed it to the girls. It was pretty clear Veronica had had one too many drinks. Veronica pushed the phone away, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I may have been drunk but at least I have the decency to get myself home in one piece with those red bottoms on."

Archie set the food down on the island along with plates so it was a free for all. Betty took some food but she wasn't too hungry, so Archie and Jughead split the rest between them. Veronica declared it was going to be a lazy day, they could watch movies and order takeout later.

"Kevin and Adam didn't come back?" Betty asked as she put the dishes into the sink.

"They took a taxi home when we were leaving." Archie said.

Betty thought they were a pretty cute couple. Adam was super nice seemed to be really into Kevin. As long as they were both happy that's all that mattered. She went with Veronica to get some pillows and blankets for the living room.

"So you and Jughead… Are you officially a thing yet?" Veronica opened a linen closet to get some blankets.

"If you're asking if he's my boyfriend, the answer is yes." Betty smiled, almost feeling shy about it. Sure they had been hanging out for a while and then randomly kissing, but now it was actually a thing.

"Look at you blush." Veronica poked Betty's arm. "So cute. Jughead needs someone like you."

Betty grabbed a few pillows from the bedrooms. "Jughead's not like those douchey, boneheaded guys you figured you meet. Those guys that only want you for one thing and one thing only. He actually cares what you think and listens. Do you know what I mean?"

She didn't meant for this to turn into a girl talk but Veronica didn't seem to mind. "Of course. Archie could be especially but in the category of a muscle-y douchebag. Yeah he's athletic, which I'm not complaining about, and he can be hard headed and super annoying but he cares a lot about people."

"Do you love him?"

Veronica nodded. "A lot. It's almost pathetic." She laughed. Betty smiled, her friend did seem really happy.

They took the pillows and blankets, going back to the living room. The boys had already picked couches so Betty went over to Jughead, handing him a pillow and she got herself comfortable next to him.

"We're watching Mean Girls." Veronica announced.

"No." Jughead and Archie said in unison.

"Whoa. Relax." She replied, searching around on Netflix for something else. She put on Kingsman.

Jughead placed his arm around Betty as she rested her head on his chest. She knew she was probably going to drift off again. It was the first day of the New Year and things seemed to be looking up. She was with her friends and her boyfriend.

Jughead Jones was her boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

The first few days back at school were sluggish. Jughead could have used a few more days to do nothing and he knew he was probably going to be ahead in his class within the next two weeks. Although it was a little different now. Jughead would get on the subway to head to school and Betty would sit next to him when she got on a few stops after. It became a bit of a routine.

Betty felt on top of the world. It was that honeymoon stage where everything was fresh and new, like nothing could bring her down from this high. Not to mention that kissing Jughead every opportunity she got was her new favourite thing. Jughead didn't protest to it either. He was taking it day by day and tried not to sink himself deep. It was new and in an instant everything could be different.

But he was trying not to be pessimistic for once.

"Don't you have to be in class in five minutes?" Jughead asked in between kisses. They had found a small secluded area at the end of the hallway, an undeclared make out spot.

"I have time." Betty replied. "My class is around the corner."

"But aren't you usually ten minutes early?"

"Hush." Betty laughed, adjusting her books. "I'm living life on the edge."

Jughead smirked. "So rebellious."

Betty laughed again, looking at Jughead for a moment. She wasn't going to lie; she had an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach because she was 'late' for class. "Are you going to stay here or go back home?"

"I'll wait until your class is done then go with you." Jughead adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "I'll hang out in the library."

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll text you when it's over." Betty leaned towards him and pecked his lips. She gave a waved as she bounced off down the hallway to her class.

She slid into a seat beside Kevin who glanced up from his phone. "Look who's all flustered."

"What?" Betty touched her cheeks and they were a tad warm. "I'm fine."

"If Veronica was here she'd tell you to immediately jump his bones." Kevin laughed. "And since she's not, I'm telling you to immediately jump his bones."

"Kev." Betty rolled her eyes. She took out her books and her pencil case. "Slow and steady win the race."

Kevin laughed again. "Slow and steady is for seventy year old couples. You are not seventy, you are flirty and thriving."

"Whatever you say, Jennifer Garner."

Kevin laughed lightly, opening his notebook. Betty was a bit of a daydreamer that day, her thoughts clouded with Jughead. She couldn't help it. But she knew she had to settle down and not over excite everything. Jughead what's that type of guy, sometimes there personalities would clash. As soon as class was done, Betty was up and gone out the door with Kevin's voice echoing a goodbye in her dust. A cup of tea and cuddling on the couch with Jughead was on the top of her to do list.

"I wanted to ask you something." Betty swung their hands as they walked from the subway to her apartment. "How did you know where your dad was when we went to find him?" It had been on her mind for a few days now. Jughead had told the police that he hadn't seen his father in five years. There must have been some contact.

Jughead sighed lightly. He was hoping her and Archie would overlook that detail. "I saw my dad five years ago, at that variety store. He wanted to know how I was and I went to that apartment. He asked for some money so I gave him what I could, thinking that he could change his way. Of course he didn't. So it was merely a guess that he would be still there."

Betty looked at Jughead, frowning. She knew he wanted his father to change and be better but sometimes that didn't happen. She wrapped her arms around his as they neared her apartment. "I think he's innocent, Jug."

"That's all we can hope for."

Betty unlocked the door to her apartment, pushing it open. She removed her scarf and unzipped her jacket, going to put on the kettle. She nearly screeched when she walked into the kitchen seeing none other than Alice Cooper sitting at the table with a half filled mug of tea for herself.

"Mom!" Betty exclaimed, her hand clenching her sweater.

Alice smiled. "Indoor voice, Elizabeth."

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

"Did you really think I was going to move you to New York City and not have my own key in case anything happened to you?" Alice got up and walked over to Betty, placing her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "I need to make sure you're safe."

Betty resisted an eye roll. She gently moved Alice's hands off her cheek, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Everything is great here. I promise." She said. Betty turned around realizing Jughead had stood frozen at the door. This was not an ideal situation. Jughead meeting Betty's mother without warning or given time to prepare. She felt awful.

"Jug?" Betty said. He was slowly shrugging off his jacket. He couldn't run, that would have made him look like a coward even if he was nervous as hell. His eyes met Betty's and he could see the guilt and her own nerves in her eyes. At least they were in the same boat. "Mom, this is Jughead. Jughead, this is my mom Alice."

Jughead stood up tall, holding his hand out for Alice. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cooper."

Alice took a moment to look over Jughead: jeans, suspenders, combat boots, a t-shirt with a hole in the hem, a rugged old hat. He seemed to be an interesting character and not one she would have suggested to be in her daughter's life. She automatically categorized as Jughead being from the wrong side of the tracks.

"Jughead, is it?" Alice went ahead and shook his hand. She had a firm grip. "Can't say I have ever met a Jughead before."

"It's a nickname." He clarified.

"Interesting." Her lips formed a hard line. It did not take a rocket scientist to put two and two together about Betty and Jughead, not to mention Alice briefly overheard Betty and her sister Polly talking about him over the holidays.

Betty quickly inserted herself into the conversation. "What are you doing here, mom? You should have called me to tell me you were coming."

"You left some things at home and I was certain you'd want them." Alice went back over to the table to unzip a bag she had brought. Betty wasn't sure if her mother was being truthful or if she was prying her way into her private life. Nothing was every private with Alice involved. Alice took out some sweaters and a few old memories that she knew Betty would love.

Jughead looked on from the sidelines, hands shoved into his pockets. Feeling awkward was an understatement. He had never meant anyone's parents for an obvious reason and this was such new territory. He didn't want to judge Alice but from stories Betty would tell him he knew that sometimes she had other motives and could be a controlling woman. But Betty looked like Alice, similar facial features, a smile that could kill and perfect blonde hair with the cool undertones.

"What do you say, Jughead?" Alice looked over at the boy.

"What- Pardon?" Jughead blinked a few times as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Betty walked back over to him. "My mom wants to know if you would like to come to dinner with us. But if you're busy, that is okay." She had a look in her eye and by her chosen words, Jughead knew she was easily given him an out. He didn't need to do this right now.

He could see Alice in the background with a questionable look on her face. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched the interaction, almost some form of judgement. Jughead was caught between a rock and a hard place. There was no way he could say he was busy. If he did, then what? Betty was his girlfriend whether everyone knew it or not and at the end of the day, she did have a family that cared about her. That was more than he had.

"What do you have in mind, Mrs. Cooper?"

A smile grew on Alice's face as Jughead accepted the invitation for dinner. Maybe there was an ulterior motive and maybe he was going to get quizzed until the end of time but if it was for Betty, it was worth it. "What do you suggest? What is good in Queens?"

"Parkside Restaurant, they serve Italian."

"Sounds perfect."

Betty was in disbelief. "I'm going to change. Give me a moment." She said, looking at Jughead for him to follow her.

"That's fine, dear. I'm going to call your father." Alice said, sitting back down at the table with her phone in hand.

Betty nearly stormed towards her bedroom, Jughead catching the door before she could slam it shut. "Unbelievable!" She whispered.

"Betty."

"First she shows up with no explanation. Then she wants to go to dinner, with us. Both of us. With you." She muttered, opening her closet door to go through her colour ordered sweaters.

"Betty." Jughead gently touched her shoulder. "Maybe your mother just wants to know how you are here. Maybe she wants to see your new life."

"Or maybe she wants to pry and then ruin my life." She scoffed, turning around to look at him. "Don't be fool, Jug, she can be such a bitch and ruin everyone in her path. You don't know her like I do."

"I understand that. Just show her how happy you are here, that you have great friends and go to a good school."

She sighed lightly. He was right, maybe this could be a turning point and Alice wouldn't be on her case and controlling her life like in high school. "Show her I have a great boyfriend?" She smiled lightly. Jughead returned the same smile as Betty pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him softly.

He cupped her cheek, carefully pressing Betty up against the wall beside them as she wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him in close. The kissed deepened. "Not the best time for his." She mumbled.

"But I am pretty great, aren't I?"

Betty rolled her eyes, pushing him away as he started to chuckle. "Shush."

* * *

Betty, Jughead and Alice sat at a table near the window. It was full of couples and families which gave it a great atmosphere and hopefully would take the edge off the night for Betty. She owed Jughead big time for this. Alice had ordered a white wine with the two kids sticking to water. Betty needed all her wits intact.

"So, Jughead." Alice neatly folded her hands on the table, looking over at him. "Do you go to NYU as well?"

"I do. I'm taking film and creative writing." He replied. "Betty and I are in the same building."

It was rapid fired questions and Jughead always seemed to have an answer ready to go. Betty was impressed which made her be at ease with the dinner. At the end of the day, she didn't care if Alice liked Jughead or not. It wasn't her decision of who she could be with. She reached over the table, lacing their fingers together. Jughead gently squeezed her hand as reassurance that it was going to be alright.

"Elizabeth, I'm sure you're keeping all your grades up, handing in your assignments on time and checking for spelling errors?" Alice sipped her wine as she looked over at her daughter. Ultimately she wanted what was best for Betty: a good career, financial security and a strong head on her shoulders. She didn't need to be distracted by boys and parties.

Betty internally sighed. "My grades are fine and my assignments as always handed in on time."

"Just fine?"

Admittedly, Betty could have been working a little harder in one of her classes but she didn't care too much for it. She could have studied more and researched but that was her last class on Fridays, she just wanted to get out of there and spend her weekends with her boyfriend and friends.

"They're good, mom. I promise." Betty corrected herself with a nod.

Alice felt skeptical but left it alone. Their entrees arrived and Jughead, who would normally dive into his food, resisted and ate like a delicate flower human being. There was minimal chatter and it was kept to basic topics like 'what do you think of the food?' or 'dessert here is delicious.'

Betty excused herself after dinner to go to the washroom, whispering to Jughead that she'd be right back. He nodded, giving her a small as she went on her way. He placed his cutlery on the plate as the waitress came around and took everything away. He tried not to be nervous but now he was sitting across from his girlfriend's mother who was analyzing every breath he took.

"How did you meet my little Elizabeth, Jughead?"

Jughead looked at Alice. That was a pretty easy question, thank God. "She's friends with my best friend's girlfriend. They had met through another mutual friend." Jughead explained simply. "Mrs. Cooper, your daughter is great. I've been her friend longer than her boyfriend but I can tell you she is one of the best people I have ever met. She is smart and funny. She's kind and understanding. I have nothing but good intentions towards her."

Alice listened as Jughead spoke about Betty. While his words seemed genuine, she just wasn't sure if he was the right fit. Perhaps it was because she had pictured Betty while someone more… what was the word? Structured? Over the course of dinner, her daughter did seem happy with this boy. Betty returned to the table shortly after.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Just talking about you." Jughead replied.

"Good things, I hope."

He smiled. "Always good things."

Betty's smiled matched his. She wanted to kiss him right then and there but she supposed she could save that for later. They all passed on dessert (much to Jughead's dismay) but when the bill came, he immediately reached out for it.

"Jug." Betty's brows furrowed.

"I got this. Don't worry about it." Jughead sneakily looked at the total amount, pulling out his wallet. He had money saved up for different things. Maybe one day he wanted to buy a house, and he needed to pay his phone bill and a million other things. But today he was going to use some of his savings to pay for his dinner with Betty and Alice. Hopefully score some extra points, too.

"That's very kind of you, Jughead." Alice commended.

Betty gave her mother a hug outside of the restaurant. Maybe she had come to pry but it wasn't as awful as she thought it would be. Alice even suggested to come back home with Betty sometime. _Baby steps, mother, baby steps._

Jughead and Alice exchanged a strange handshake that would weird him out for the rest of time, but it was okay. Alice got into a cab and went off to the train station.

"I can breathe. Oh my God." Betty placed her hands over her face.

"Betty." Jughead laughed softly, pulling her hands away. "It wasn't that awful."

"Thank God it wasn't. I don't know what I would have done if it had turned into chaos." She sighed, giving him a half smiled. "What happened when I went to the bathroom? Nothing bad, right."

"No, it was fine." He assured her. He took her hand as they started to walk back to her apartment. "She asked how we met and then I went on to tell her how incredible you are."

Betty blushed. "Juggie."

"I did. I told her that you're smart and kind, overall one of the most amazing people I have ever met." He confessed.

Betty stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at him. She swore she was falling more and more for this boy every day and he didn't even know it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Betty kissed him in the cold. Jughead gripped her jacket to pull Betty closer to him, embracing the kiss. Fluffy white snow started to fall from the sky, a snowflake landing on Jughead's nose.

"This is the most cliché thing to ever happen to me." Jughead chuckled.

Betty grinned. "Just wait until we can kiss in the pouring rain."


End file.
